Altered Destinies
by Halo20601 AKA MasterCheifMan
Summary: What if Catra was the one to find the Sword of Protection in the Whispering Woods? What if she was to be Etheria's hero and restore balance? What if she was chosen to fight for the honor of Grayskull? Now a full series.
1. The Sword - Part I

'I should've brought some snacks or something, because this may end up being the best entertainment all week.' Catra observed the training session she was supposed to be attending. The Half-Magicat's vigorously gorgeous heterochromatic azure and beige eyes examined everything from an overhead support beam that she clutched onto with her claws. She smirked with amusement as her reddish cat ears — which purposely gave her unkempt gray-brown hair the striking appearance of a fur mane — carefully listened while allowing her feline tail to swerve from left to right.

This training simulation involved the Whispering Woods; which was admittedly something vastly different from the usual drills Hordak or Shadow Weaver would have set up for the senior cadets. According to the local gossip, the Whispering Woods is a dreadfully vast, mysterious forest, and the largest known one on Etheria. It is notorious for its shifting landscape — that's likely a mystical enchantment that was placed on it by the First Ones — making accurate navigation through the dark woods nearly impossible.

Strategy-wise, it efficiently serves as the perfect natural barrier for protecting Bright Moon, the Princess Rebellion's base of operations, from the Horde's Fright Zone. Today's mission is to reach the heart of the rebel insurgency, defeat the wicked Queen Angella, and liberate the oppressed kingdom in the Horde's honorable name. 'Sounds simple enough.' "Remember, these woods are full of Princesses!" An authoritative sounding voice stated to the other cadets. One Catra recognized from a blue-eyed, golden-haired Human girl; her best friend, Adora. "Vicious, violent instigators who will take us out with extreme force if willingly given the opportunity! Understood?!"

"Yes, Adora!" The fellow soldiers unanimously affirmed with respect; placing their VR goggles on, and priming their close, and long-ranged weapons. 'Still bravely leading the charge as always, Adora.' Catra placed her VR goggles on to see the upcoming action for herself; witnessing an active simulation of innocent people running in fear from several shadow-like monsters, the Evil Princesses, looming over them and Adora's teammates.

The training session hadn't even been active for a minute, and already one of the soldiers was hit by one of the Princesses blasts, naturally causing the "red X of death" to appear promptly on his training armor. 'Oh no… Kyle "died…" again… I did not see that coming.' Catra tried containing her laughter at the "epic" fail, so as not to reveal herself too early. If Adora caught her relaxing and enjoying the show while she did all the heavy lifting, the Half-Magicat would have to deal with one of her long-winded speeches about effective teamwork and trust. 'No thanks.'

"Find cover!" Adora ordered as the remaining cadets scattered in a deliberate search of adequate protection, while the illusionary creatures fired indiscriminately upon the squad with unreasonable prejudice. Amidst the virtual — 'and amusingly violent' — chaos, Adora hurled an incendiary grenade at one of the Princesses, blasting her to smithereens and allowing the remaining soldiers to scramble around and find cover behind some creepily conspicuous trees. The Princesses began blasting at the trees with all their might, inevitably forcing the cadets to activate their energy shields instead. "Group up!" The remaining cadets followed Adora's orders and implemented their combined shielding to resist the attacks; charging forward.

'Adora always did think that an excellent defense made for the best offense.' Catra continued watching her best friend lead the fierce charge like a natural, and eventually defeat the remaining Princesses. But before any of them could celebrate their supposed victory, the ground began spreading apart as the final challenge appeared before the now terrified soldiers, the wicked Queen Angella. The hologram of the rebel Queen unleashed a devastating blast at the squad before they had any time to react, as the "red X of death" appeared on all except Adora.

'Okay, I think it's time to help out now.' Catra quickly stood and stretched her arms and legs before leaping onto the hard ground next to the still "dead" Kyle. "Catra? Where'd you come from?" The downed Cadet confusingly asked as the feline-girl casually snatched his weapons up. "Wait, can you help me up before you go?" The Half-Magicat ignored his pleas for help; grinning as she proceeded to leave him.

Meanwhile, Adora continued to endure her solo battle against the wicked Queen Angella but was hopelessly outmatched in every possible way, shape, and form. As the holographic Queen focused on Adora, this gave Catra time to tactically locate some well-hidden cover and fire from a safe distance. After a few purposefully annoying shots, the Half-Magicat successfully captured the Queen's attention; promptly giving Adora enough valuable time to line up the proper shots on her energy rifle and accurately shoot the hologram dead. "Training excise complete, results: Successful." A robotic voice promptly announced over the intercoms with apparent satisfaction.

All the cadets enthusiastically cheered over their victory against the Princess Rebellion, except for Adora, who removed her goggles and breathed out a disappointed sigh. "I know it was you, Catra."

The Half-Magicat confidently revealed herself and casually removed her goggles as well. "Hey, Adora." Catra flirtatiously said, promptly giving her dear friend a cocky smile all the while.

* * *

"Y'know, I can't believe you sometimes." Adora ranted in an annoyed tone as she agitatedly shoved her gear into her locker and slammed it shut. "You always do stuff like this, ducking out of required classes and training sessions, then showing up after all the hard work has been handled."

"Oh, come on, you were doing fine without me… well, until you weren't, that is." Catra confidently responded, before busting out with boisterous laughter. "But you should've seen your face when you went up against Queen Angella, it was priceless and all like, "Ah! No! We're all gonna die!"

"Can you take this serious for once? We're senior cadets of the Horde now, Catra. Honestly, I can't believe you're still doing such childish, immature- OH MY GOSH, IS THAT A MOUSE?!"

"WHAT?! WHERE?!" Catra gawked around the locker room, on full alert for any sign of a delicious-looking rodent that she could pounce on and sink her sharp teeth into. It was now Adora's turn to start laughing out loud at the lighthearted prank; while Catra sarcastically responded with a fake laugh, placing her hands on her hips.

However, the laughter ceased as soon as the once warm-feeling locker room suddenly became colder. The cadets nervously turned to the source of the chill; Catra gulped in fear as she and Adora stood as straight as boards and saluted, upon spotting Lord Hordak's second-in-command, the ominous Shadow Weaver. "Be at ease," the masked woman told Adora in a steady, yet sinister tone while affectionately placing a rotted-looking hand on the teenaged girl's rosy cheek. "I'm here to earnestly commend you on the remarkable success of your training exercise; your instructor told me you've continued to hold the highest record out of all of our cadets. No words can accurately express how proud I am of you."

"Thank you, ma'am, but I don't deserve all the credit." Adora honestly and respectfully stated to the raven-haired witch. "Catra was the one who distracted the final boss, so that I may efficiently deliver the finishing blow."

"On the contrary, she does not deserve the recognition." The maroon-robed woman subtly shifted her spiteful attention to the trembling Half-Magicat and floated over to her. "Catra is merely nothing more than a flippant, reckless cretin with no proper discipline, a grave embarrassment to the Horde and everything it stands for. Hordak and I generously gave you a new life when we found you, and you constantly choose to disrespect our generous gift time and time again, it is unacceptable!"

"I'm certain this is the last time Catra will do something like this." Adora respectfully stated; begging the woman who had raised them since they were babies to stop.

But she disregarded the blonde's earnestness without a thought; tightly cupping the feline-girls chin and forced her dual-colored eyes to meet her own. "What do you have to say for your constant disrespect?"

"Shadow Weaver, please, stop."

"What. Do you. Say" Shadow Weaver's magic began to ominously extend out and darken the entirety of the once bright room.

Catra fearfully struggled to hold back her overwhelming fear, and tears; stuttering as she finally squeaked out the words, "I- I- I- I'm s- s- s- so- sorry."

"For your sake, I sincerely hope you are." Shadow Weaver replied in an unconvinced, yet pleased sounding manner; letting the Half-Magicat go and promptly returning her attention to Adora like nothing ever happened. "Walk with me."

"Yes, ma'am." Adora quickly responded, wishing to keep Shadow Weaver in the pleasant mood she's currently in as they exited the locker room. As soon as the door closed, the feline-girl's stoic demeanor inevitably gave way as she let out heavy breaths of genuine terror with a few sobs; backing up against her locker and allowing her back to slide down the cold surface onto the floor. 'Why does she do this to me? What kind of sick satisfaction does she get out of it?'

* * *

Catra sat near the railing of the Horde base's exterior balconies for the past few, dull hours, curled up into a dejected ball. 'I'm just as good as Adora. We've trained with each other for our entire lives and have always been neck at neck with each other. So, why does Shadow Weaver constantly praise her, and scorn me?' The Half-Magicat's head then popped up after her ears began to twitch frantically; something was catching her attention as she hopped onto and crouched down on the railing.

Catra swerved her head from left to right, and up and down as she methodically searched for the source of her disturbance; eventually spotting Adora walking out of the base and casually placing her slightly muscled arms on the platform's railing, looking out in the distance. A mischievous grin naturally formed on the Half-Magicat's face as she climbed down from her overhanging balcony to the one below it; perfectly landing on the elevated rail as she eyed her target.

The humanoid feline skulked around, and gradually snuck her way closer to Adora; who appeared to have just recently attached something to the left of her uniforms bosom and was oblivious to her best friend's presence. Squatting down, Catra built up all the necessary strength in her legs and leaped from the railing towards her target; successfully pinning the golden-haired girl down on the hard, metal ground with little to no effort. "Gotcha'!" Catra playfully shouted while Adora yelped in surprise.

"Yes, you got me," Adora said in a good-humoredly and dignified manner, wistfully gazing into the eyes of the cat-girl on top of her, while she tenderly looked back into the blondes; both feeling… flustered. Adora and Catra have known one another far longer than any of the other cadets precisely. They've always had an affectionate, and enduring bond since they were toddlers; one that went beyond mere friendship at this point.

Catra's dual-colored eyes then moved to Adora's chest and instantly noticed something shiny. "What's that?" Catra quickly plucked the unique piece of polished metal off her friend's cadet uniform and nimbly hopped to her feet to more accurately examine it; slightly vexing Adora for where she allowed her hand to wander. "No way, you've been promoted to Force Captain! Congrats!" The Half-Magicat then proceeded to give Adora the tightest, most love-filled hug she could. "Thanks… Catra, you're hurting me."

"Oh, sorry. I'm just thrilled because of how awesome this is."

"Well, I don't think it's that big of a deal."

"Not a big deal? Being a Force Captain is a huge deal! This means we can leave the Fright Zone for once! We'll get to go out and see the world! And conquer it!" The Half-Magicat stretched out her arms for greater emphasis, while her glittering eyes grew big with joy.

"Catra." Adora's smile faded away into a disappointed, regretful frown. "You're not coming with me."

"What?" The Half-Magicat's heart sank as she looked the blonde with utter disbelief. "Why not? We promised each other the day we left the Fright Zone, we'd do it together…" A sudden realization popped into her mind on what all of this is about now and turns away from Adora with a dejected look once more. "Wait, let me guess, these orders are coming from Shadow Weaver?" Adora remained silent; which was enough to answer the question. "Well, I guess there are perks to being teacher's pet, right?"

"That has nothing to do with me becoming Force Captain." Adora always disliked being accused of being Shadow Weaver's favorite.

"That has everything to do with it!" Catra angrily threw Adora's badge onto the hard ground. "You're just a people pleaser who knows what to say and what to do to get everyone's favor, while I'm… I'm merely an undisciplined cretin!" With those hurt words said, Catra leaped above Adora's head and rigorously scaled the large building with little effort; getting away from her friend as fast as she could.

* * *

Catra once again found herself back in the same spot as last time; refusing to look up at the door in front of her as it slid open and Adora stepped through. "Catra, are you okay?" The blonde asked with a solemnly concerned look.

"No," The feline-girl evasively answered; keeping her head down, feeling disappointed in herself about how she lost her temper over something that should've been worthy of celebration.

Adora sat next to the Half-Magicat. "Is there something you want to talk about? Is this about the promotion?"

"No…" Catra let out a frustrated sigh. 'There's no point in lying.' "Okay yes, but not because you got promoted to Force Captain, but because I'm not going with you on your first mission as Force Captain. I'm sorry I lost my cool with you, but do you have any idea how much freedom that rank gives you? You'll be outside the Fright Zone, finally seeing what's out there, while I'll be cooped up here… all alone."

An awkward moment of uncomfortable silence passed when a roguish grin suddenly appeared on her face as she took out an odd-looking pair of metal keys; dangling them in front of Catra. "You want to find out what's out there right, then why don't we?"

Catra's heterochromatic eyes widened in genuine surprise at her best friend. "This is out of character for you, Adora." She ten proudly smiled. "I like it."

* * *

"WAAHOOOO‼" Both Catra and Adora screamed with genuine delight as they take there "borrowed" Skiff for a joyride outside the Fright Zone; passionately feeling the exhilarating wind on their faces and hair blowing, lustrously, back.

"This is amazing!" Catra exclaimed as she steered the two-person vehicle with adrenaline-filled, criminal recklessness, without any worry of what may, or may not happen.

"Make sure not to use up too much fuel; we don't want to end up stranded too far from the base!" Adora loudly and responsibly informed the Half-Magicat, as she held on tightly with a similar rush.

"Stop worrying and enjoy the ride." 'A fast vehicle, my best friend by my side, no thoughts about you-know-who. This is just the best.'

Both girls scream in excitement as Catra continued to pilot, but Adora's look of joy quickly turned to shock as she belatedly realized where they were driving right into. "Catra, we're heading into the Whispering Woods, we should turn back!"

"Come on, I want to take one peek inside; then it's back to home base." The feline-girl drove faster and more recklessly into the enchanted forest. Inside the Whispering Woods, Catra and Adora witnessed the beautiful light blue skies and emerald green trees within, as well as the other exotic, plant-life that ranged in mesmerizing colors of glowing reds, brilliant oranges, rosy pinks, and fantastic yellows, so mesmerizing, in fact, that Catra wasn't paying attention to what was in front of her anymore.

"Tree! Tree! Tree! Tree! Tree!" Adora shrilly screamed, snapping the cat-girl out of her trance.

"Oh, sh…" Catra tried slowing down; barely dodged the overgrown tree in front of her, as well as the ones behind that.

She carefully navigated the constantly changing scene, but as soon as the Half-Magicat gets the Skiff to a safe speed; she accidentally slams headfirst against a low-hanging branch that sent her flying from the vehicle into freefall.

"CATRA!" Adora screamed out as all she could do is watch from above as her best friend continued to plummet straight to her untimely death.


	2. The Sword - Part II

'Ugh, my head.' Catra groaned as she finally becomes conscious; looking around for a moment and instantly discovered she was lying comfortably in an overgrown, grassy bush. 'This must've cushioned my fall.' "Adora!" Catra called out; hearing the name echo through the vast woods without the response she desired.

"Catra." another voice call to her, it was mysterious, unfamiliar and feminine sounding.

"Who's there?!" Suddenly, a radiant light emerged from behind a rose bush. Allowing her inquisitive nature to get the better of her, the Half-Magicat decided to investigate. Much to her surprise, she discovered — embedded into the fertile ground — a crystal-blue sword with a golden hilt that had an eloquent guard and a mysterious gemstone within the center. 'Did that sword… call my name?' Catra stealthily closed in on the mystical-looking sword with inquisitiveness, reaching out and gently touching the pommel with her index finger; causing a brilliant light to erupt from the gleaming blade upon doing so. Everything instantly went white and filled with contingent noises.

"Catra. Balance must be restored. Etheria must seek a hero." The same voice spoke again as apocalyptic visions of Magicats were seen fighting for their very lives against an unseen enemy and losing. Then there was a second vision of a frightened family of Magicats, a human father, a half-breed son, and a scared mother tenderly holding a half-bred cub in her protecting arms, as a menacing, shadowy figure towered over them. The last thing heard is a baby crying before everything became white again and filled with random noise. 'What was that? Who's attacking? A baby what the heck is going on?'

Catra repeatedly heard her name being called as the Half-Magicat's eyes quickly opened. Fortunately discovering her blonde best friend concerningly leaning over her with legitimate worry and what looked like passionate tears in her blue eyes. "Oh, thank goodness, you're awake." Adora anxiously said as she carefully helped the cat-girl to her feet and hugged her.

"What the heck happened?" Catra humbly asked her best friend with a baffled look.

"You slammed right into a tree and fell from the Skiff. I was worried... and I thought... I thought I lost you."

"Hey, I'm okay, Adora, honestly." Catra looked around and noticed something was off. "Where's the sword?"

"What sword?"

"A big sword. Blue blade, gold handle; you can't miss it."

"There was no sword here." Adora gently placed her hand on Catra's shoulder with genuine worry; examining her head to see if she may have a severe injury it or not. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I may have some brain damage." Catra joked, trying to lighten the current mood. "But I am fine, let's just take the Skiff and go home."

"I agree. And I'm driving this time."

"I'm not going to argue with there." The Half-Magicat casually followed Adora but was incapable of shaking off the odd feeling she had during that vision. 'I know there was a sword here, what did I even see?'

* * *

"Catra. Balance must be restored. Etheria must seek a hero." Catra quickly shot up from Adora's bunk-bed in a cold sweat, continuously hearing those same words as she looked around the sleeping quarters. The cat-girl always slept by the foot of Adora's bed at night, curling up like an adorable kitten and resting with luxurious ease and feeling completely safe, but she didn't feel that way, not tonight at least.

'What do you want from me?!' Catra desperately wanted to scream those words out loud at the top of her lungs, but merely felt it wouldn't do anything except embarrass herself. 'I know there was a sword out there, and I'm going to find it.' Catra hopped down from Adora's bed and headed towards the locker room to change out of her pajamas and into her combat gear.

Her cadet attire is admittedly a ruffed-up variant of a traditional Horde soldier uniform; atypically comprising of redder highlights near the bosom and dark-pink pants with rips around her knees, heels, and toes. The outfit was fastened together by a tight, thin leather-brown girdle encircled around her slim waistline, with Lord Hordak's terrifying symbol as the buckle. Adorned above her forehead was a crimson cat-shaped mask-helm, with two pointed edges that represented ears, and a complementary pair of trilateral holes that looked like eyes.

As soon as she got dressed, Catra grabbed a backpack full of necessary supplies — like food and water — with her and prepares to leave the Fright Zone for the Whisper Woods. "Catra, what on Etheria are you doing?" Adora — who was somewhere in between drowsy and alert — asked; instantly catching her best friend on her way out with legitimate concern.

Catra mentally cursed to herself before letting out a regretful sigh. "I know you'll think I'm crazy, but I'm going back into the Whispering Woods." Adora looked at her best friend — more alert now than before — like she was mad; probably wondering if the Half-Magicat wasn't kidding when she said she had brain damage. "I saw something there, Adora, something from my past, I think… I need to figure it out."

"Then let me come with you." Adora gently placed a hand on the feline-girls shoulder.

"No. Shadow Weaver didn't find out about the Skiff incident but is growing suspicious of it. If she learns I took you to the Whispering Wood, and that I'm bringing you back with me now, she'll skin me alive."

"I won't let that happen."

"I know. But this is something I must do on my own, please."

Adora understandingly nodded at the Half-Magicat and generously gave her an affectionate hug. "Be careful and get back soon."

"I will."

* * *

Catra has been tiredly searching the Whispering Woods for hours now with no sign of that sword. It also doesn't help the entire place changes every so often. The Half-Magicat plops down onto her butt and lets out a frustrated sigh. 'Maybe I did get hit on the head a little too hard because what I'm doing is crazy; I don't even know where I am in this accursed place! I guess I better make up a camp or something; I don't even know which direction home is at this point.'

"Catra. Balance must be restored. Etheria must seek a hero." Catra's head popped up as she hears the voice again, much louder this time, and sees a bright light emerging from behind a rose bush, just like it did before. 'Finally.' The feline-teen hops onto her feet and runs towards it, moving the bush aside as she sees the same sword again. Catra moved closer to the sword as the same phrase repeated in her head; sticking her hand out to grab the handle when the blade suddenly pulls itself out and floated into her grip. A brilliant light to erupt from the gleaming blade as everything went instantly white and filled with contingent noises, just like last time.

Once the light cleared, Catra found herself no longer in the Whispering Woods, in fact, she had no idea where she was at all. It was like some alternate dimension; one made of ancient, yet advanced technology and glistening crystals. "Greetings, Catra." The same voice that's been haunting Catra said gently out of nowhere as bright blue light then appears before the already uneased cat-girl, revealing itself to be what looks like a celestial being with unnatural cybernetics attached to her spirit-like body.

"You!" Catra furiously shouted, accusingly pointing her clawed index finger at the mysterious woman. "You're the one who's been calling my name and having that stupid phrase on repeat in my head! Who are you and where am I?!"

The woman remained unfazed. "I understand your hostility, child. However, I mean you no harm, I am an artificially intelligent program created by the Sorceress of Castle Grayskull, designation: Light Hope." 'Okay, lady, the first thing you don't want to do is call me "child" right now.' "As for where you are, this is an illusion within your mind, that I've created for the sole purpose of communicating with you, you have many questions, such as how I know who you are. I have been waiting a long time for someone like you to wield the Sword of Protection, I would've established contact with you sooner, but I couldn't until you had formed a connection with it." 'Sword of Protection?' "The Sword of Protection is meant for those who are worthy of wielding it, and Etheria needs your help, needs you to wield it. Will you fight for the honor of Grayskull?"

'The honor of what?' Catra let out a low growl. "I don't care who you are, or who you think I am; I'm not gonna do something just because you said this Sorceress person said so! Now let me out of here and stay out of my head for good this time!"

Light Hope's holy body began to glow brighter. "You have much to learn, young Catra, but you will eventually understand everything, in time. Until then, I bid you farewell." The same brilliant, white light erupts, with contingent noises, again. 'That's starting to get annoying now.'

Catra awoke from the ethereal vision and found herself relaxingly laying on the green grass with the Sword of Protection in her left hand; quickly standing up and thoroughly examining the sword. 'This is a lot lighter than I expected it to be.' The feline-girl swung the large blade around to get a feel for it, she's never wielded a sword, much less a magical sword, before; naturally preferring to use rifles or shock batons, yet she instinctively knew the basic skills like it was second nature. 'Well, that may have been a whole bunch of nothing, but I might as well take you back to the Fright Zone. I mean, who's going to say no to a free sword.'

Catra's ears twitched again as she noticed sudden rustles coming from an adjacent rose bush; standing on guard for what may very well be rebel Princesses looking to pick a fight. The figures emerged from behind the bush were two Human teens. One was a short and stocky female dressed in bright pinks and vibrant purples with a sparkling coarse cape. The other was a dark-skinned male garbed in white and gold armor with an elegant bow and sharp-tipped arrows of the same color. The two of them instantly noticed Catra with a frightened look of genuine surprise. "Horde Soldier!" The teenaged girl shrilly shouted; recklessly charging directly at the Half-Magicat.

'I am too tired to deal with this right now.' Catra tightly clutched her newfound sword; quickly turning around and making a frantic dash for the inner woods, hoping to put a vast amount of distance between her and her aggressors. However, before she could even take ten steps, a pink light instantly flashed from behind her; causing her to fall face first onto the ground and drop her sword. As well as discovering the pink and purple girl's plump arms tightly wrapped around Catra's legs. 'How did she even?'

"Bow, get the sword!" The teenaged girl ordered her companion, who quickly sprinted at admirably remarkable speeds for a Human, extending his hand out to grab the mystical blade like it was a sports baton. 'Oh, no you don't!' Catra extended her hand's sharp, retractable claws and fiercely swiped at the plump face of the girl who had her pinned; forcing her off as she backed up in severe pain.

"Glimmer!" Bow cried out, loading one of his arrows and quickly firing near Catra's hand just as she was about to grab the Sword of Protection back. "Stay where you are!" The annoyed Half-Magicat angrily hissed at the dark-skin boy, who promptly fires another arrow; intending on hitting the feline girl's thigh, but she evaded the attack with ease and proceeded to charge right at him on all fours. A pink light instantly flashed again, this time from above Catra as Glimmer body-slams the cat-girl onto the ground and roughly pull on her feline ears; much to her discomfort. 'Okay, she's starting to tick me off!'

Catra frantically grabs Glimmer's pinkish-purple bob-cut hair and tossed her over her shoulder with all the strength she could muster; throwing her right into Bow and knocking the two nuisances down, and hopefully, out for the count. "This is your only warning: stay down!" Catra threatened the downed teens, before turning away from them and rushing over to her sword; her hand extended out. The pink light flashed again, this time, directly in front of Catra who abruptly stopped at the radiance; with a livid Glimmer materializing from it and fiercely holding her ground.

'So, she's a Princess, explains how she keeps getting the drop on me.' "What part of "stay down," did you not understand?" Catra asked as she raised her claws defensively.

"We're not letting you take the sword!" Glimmer shouts as a glowing ball of purplish energy forms in her right hand and bursts; blinding Catra, who stumbles around for a bit until her vision clears up and instantly notices something fast heading towards her. 'Is that a boxing glove arrow?' Without time to react, the Half-Magicat was struck right in the face by the odd arrow with enough force to make her feel woozy, causing her to collapse and pass out on the ground.


	3. The Sword - Part III

Catra eventually woke up and unfortunately discovered her hands were firmly bound together by vigorously sturdy vines; while both Bow and Glimmer cautiously watched the Half-Magicat struggle with the tight bindings. "What are you doing out here, Horde spy? Why are you trying to steal something that belongs to the rebellion?" Glimmer accusingly and impatiently asked as she pointed at the Sword of Protection; which was still in the same position as it was left last.

'Excuse me, but I found the sword first.' Catra remained silent; refusing to answer any of the Princess's interrogative questions, believing that it would be a waste of time. Along with the fact that she had nothing to good say to likes of her.

"The Princess Rebellion has placed the Whispering Woods under their protection, and thus everything in it is their property. So why were you after the First Ones tech?" Catra still refused to speak. "Fine gives us the silent treatment; we'll take you back to Bright Moon for a proper interrogation. Get her on her feet, Bow; I'll grab the sword."

Bow walked over to the Half-Magicat; sincerely offering to help her up. "Don't touch me! I can help myself." Catra viciously bit.

"Okay, sorry." Bow replied as he backed away and allowed the feline-teen to push herself up off the grassy ground. She wobbled at first but was able to balance herself out, all the while giving the dark-skinned teen a scornful look. 'It would be so easy just to make a break for it now, but I'm not leaving the sword with these delinquents.'

"Come on! Move, ya stupid sword!" Glimmer shouted as Bow looks over Catra's shoulder, and she turns around; hilariously finding the stocky girl desperately struggling to budge the blade from where it still laid. 'Oh my gosh, this is hilarious.' "Bow, help me out here!" Glimmer requested as Bow quickly rushed over to the pink Princess; the two of them gripping the swords golden handle together. "On the count of three, we pull with everything we have. One, two, three!" Bow and Glimmer pulled with all their might, digging their feet into the ground and straining themselves to lift First One tech; eventually losing their thought to be tight grips, and painfully fall over onto their backs.

'Okay, this right here is the best entertainment all week.' Catra busted out with hearty laughter at the two teens struggle; unintentionally raising her hands — accidentally — and surprisingly, causing the Sword of Protection to shoot off the ground on its own and fly into Catra's hands, much to her genuine shock. "Ah, I did not mean to do that!" Catra shrilly exclaimed; dropping the enchanted sword and backing away from it while Glimmer and Bow look at the Half-Magicat and gleaming blade with mixed feelings of confusion and frustration.

"Okay, it appears the First One's sword has bonded with her." Bow blatantly said out loud.

"What do you mean it's bonded with her?" Glimmer asked.

"There's a belief that First One technology can develop a spiritual bond with people, preventing anyone except that chosen person from using it. In other words, the only person who can hold that sword is the Horde Soldier." Catra smugly smiled at the two teens. 'Oh, so what you're saying is that I can just take this and leave.' "But I wouldn't do that if I were you. These woods constantly change, and it's easy for those who don't know the ins and outs to get lost." 'Drat. Great, the people I wanted to get away from are the only ones who can get me out.'

"So, what now? She's not going to let us take her while she holds the sword." Glimmer looked at Catra, then back to Bow, then back to Catra and back to Bow again; trying to come up with an efficient plan. After a few moments of silence passed, an idea finally came to the pink Princess; mischievously glaring and grinning at the cat-girl. "Hey Bow, are there any more of those vines?" 'I don't like where this is going.'

* * *

'Well, this is humiliating.' Catra had her entire torso completely covered in vines; that way they could haul the enchanted sword on her back. Apparently, she doesn't have to hold the blade in her hands to carry it. "I can't believe this." Glimmer giddily cheered with excitement as the three of them continued onward; well to the point that Catra found it nauseating. "We have a First One's sword and a Horde Spy; my mom is going to be so proud." 'If there are Gods, please strike me down now.'

"Glimmer." Bow began; concerningly looking around the woods for a while before stopping. "I think we are lost."

"What are you talking about, Bow. We're not lost."

"I grew up in these woods, but I've never seen the part we're in now."

"We're not lost, I know exactly where I am going. But if it'll make you feel better, I'll scout ahead for you, okay." With that — not so thought out — plan said, Glimmer disappears before Catra's and Bow's eyes in a shimmering pink light; abandoning both the Horde Soldier and Rebellion archer together for who knows how long. 'Something tells me Sparkles isn't the brightest of the duo.'

"I'm sorry for Glimmer's snappiness." Bow began to apologize; attempting to make small talk. 'Oh gosh.' "She's usually nice; she just wants to do something to make her mother proud. She feels like her mother doesn't understand her, or trust her to handle dangerous situations…"

"So, I'm pretty much just a trophy to help get "mommy dearests" affection, right?" Catra coldly said to Bow; hoping that will put an end to the small talk and deter him from attempting it again.

"Well, I wouldn't say that exactly." 'He's still talking?'

"Really, because that's what it sounds like to me. And Sparkles must be desperate for attention; coming all the way out here for what's on my back."

"I need to ask."

"Must you?"

"Glimmer may not believe you, but I don't think you're a spy. You're just here for the sword. So, why did a piece of First One tech choose you, of all people?"

'Oh yeah, let me tell you about the cyber angel that lives in my sword. It is quite a fascinating tale.' "I'll answer that question if you answer this one. You seem like a smart guy, so why are you following a dunce like Princess Sparkles around?"

"First off her name is Glimmer. Secondly, don't call her that. She's headstrong, yes, but she means well."

"She's a Princess of the Rebellion."

"And you're a soldier of the Evil Horde. Are you seriously not aware of who the people you're working for are?"

"Actually, I am." Bow looked at Catra with some shock at how casually she admitted it. "I am aware of all the atrocities and crimes they commit. I'm aware of how many people they've killed. But this is war. Not everyone's going to play fair." But before Catra could continue. Glimmer returns to them in a flashing ball of pink light; with a furious look on her face towards the Half-Magicat.

"Glimmer, what's…" Bow began to ask, but all three of them were teleported away without a word.

* * *

All three of them re-emerged from the light, with Catra feeling slightly woozy. She eventually came to her senses and was somewhat taken aback but what she saw in front of her; but wasn't entirely fazed by it, either. In front of her was a village in ruins. Trees burnt to the ground, brick houses demolished, faint splashes of blood and weapons everywhere she looked around. Death and destruction everywhere. "Were you apart of this?" Glimmer spitefully asked. "Were you a part of the raiding party that did all of this?"

"No, I was not." Catra bluntly answered.

Glimmer tightly clutched his hands with rage, getting up in the cat-girl's face. "You're a despicable, heartless monster; just like the rest of your people." Catra's eyes widen in shock at what the Princess just said and scowled at her. 'How dare…'

"Oh, that's rich coming from the likes of you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Everything isn't black and white. You say I'm a heartless monster when your people are responsible for genocide."

Bow quickly gets in between the two girls before they break out into a fight. "What are you talking about." The Archer asked. "The Princess Rebellion would never do something like that?"

"Then why don't you explain to me about the near extinction of the Magicat people. My people!" Catra emotionally shouted, unintendedly causing to the sword on her back to start moving. "They chose to ally themselves with Hordak, and you killed them for it!"

"That's a lie! Your Horde has done nothing but poison our lands, burn our cities, and destroy everything in their path." Glimmer shouted back. "I wouldn't be surprised if they killed your people and lied about it to your face."

"Why you little…"

"ENOUGH!" A frustrated Bow shouted at the girls. "We're still in the Whispering Woods, and we're losing daylight; we can't stop to bicker right now. Glimmer, I know you're upset, but we'll get this sorted out back at Bright Moon. Let's keep moving."

"Fine, I'll scout ahead." Glimmer said with venom in her tone and eyes as she vanished. Once the Princess was gone, Catra frustratingly kicked a chunk of stone on the ground like a ball, uncaring over the fact that she may have broken one or two of her toe claws.

"I'm sorry, about your people. It's okay to talk about it if you…"

"Stop treating me like I'm a friend!" Catra glared at the young man. "I have a magical sword on my back that I could take with me and leave; the only reason I'm not doing that is that I don't know where I am. I need you to get me out of here! I'm not your friend, and I don't want to be, so just shut up already!"

Bow looked at the Half-Magicat in surprise for a moment before turning his attention away from her; only to hear Glimmer screaming as they turn to the sound and see the Princess running for her dear life. "GIANT BUG! GIANT BUG!" 'Giant what?'

Before Bow could ask his friend what she meant; the ground began to rumble as a humongous beetle-creature, as tall as the trees in the forest charges out with a hiss-like roar. "Scatter!" The archer ordered, just as the creature was about to impale all three of them with its spider-like legs.

'That's it; I'm out of here.' Catra instantly raised her bound hands above her head; causing the magical sword to cut through the vines on her back, along with the ones around her hands, as it quickly flew into her secure grip. She then proceeded to make a break away from the battle that was about to take place. While that was occurring, Glimmer tried attacking the insectoid monster by throwing her bright balls of light; only making the savage beast angrier as it responsively flicks the teenaged girl away like she was a fly.

"Glimmer!" Bow shouted, shooting sharp-tipped arrows at the monster as it was slowly approached Glimmer; before changing course and heading straight for the dark-skinned teen. While Bow fired away at the beast, Glimmer got up and shakes her head before she promptly throws several more balls of pink light at the monster; which remained unfazed by the attacks and continued going after the archer, who successfully leaped out of the way from its devastating charge.

Catra was just a few mere steps away from successfully getting away from her captors; but for some odd reason, felt the need to stop and turn around. 'What are you doing, Catra, this is your chance to get away and ditch them. I don't care about them. I don't care. I don't care. I don't care. I don…' For whatever the reason was, Catra turned around and charged right at the giant insect that kept its exclusive focus on Bow and Glimmer; slicing at one of its legs with the Sword of Protection in hand, and all her might. The creature let out a painfilled shriek as in now turned its attention to Catra, quickly advancing towards her as the Half-Magicat leaped back as fast as she can; desperately attempting to put distance between it and her.

'Why did I do that? I don't know these people, yet I'm risking my hide for them.' "Catra. Balance must be restored. Etheria must seek a hero. Will you fight for the honor of Grayskull?" Light Hope's calm and emotionless voice said again, as Catra quickly blocks her insectoid enemy's pincer attack.

The massive creature begins pushing Catra back with its superior strength, all the while, Light Hope's voice continued to repeat in the Half-Magicat's head, as she desperately — and somehow instinctively — shouts out the power-filled words: "For the honor of Grayskull!" A golden light erupts from the Sword of Protection, engulfing Catra and forcing the monstrous insect back, while Bow and Glimmer watched the strangely beautifully display from a safe distance.

Once the brilliant light disappeared, Catra stood in its place, but was vastly different; she was twice her height now, far more muscular than before, and her messy hair was far longer and straighter. Her red Horde outfit disappeared, and in its place was a white combat skirt with a golden, six-pointed flower embroidered on the chest with an ovular azure gemstone in the center. Her cat-shaped mask-helm was now gold, and golden armor clasped around her wrists and knee-high white boots with the same colored armoring surrounding them as well; all of which was topped off by a knee-length crimson cape.


	4. The Sword - Part IV

The giant insectoid backed away from the transformed Catra — who stood battle ready against the creature — and instead, bowed to her; Catra gradually lowered the Sword of Protection in apparent confusion over the fierce predator suddenly becoming serene with her. 'What is it doing?' The Half-Magicat then looks down at her, now muscular, body and screamed in understandable shock, unintentionally dropping the First One's sword in the process and backing up from the blade.

"What happened to me? Why am I so tall? And what am I even wearing?" Catra asked as she patted her around her currently muscular chest, ripped abdomen, and mighty arms and legs. 'Not that I mind the extra height or abs, BUT WHERE ARE MY REAL CLOTHES!?'

Bow and Princess Glimmer suddenly appeared right in front of the already on edge cat-girl with a dazzling flash of light. "How in the name of Etheria did you do that?" They both asked.

"What do you mean, how did I do that?"

"One moment you were a normal-sized cat-girl dressed in red, the next thing we both know, you're an eight-foot-tall Demigoddess." The archer stated in an over-the-top fashion; with a few high-pitched cracks in his voice. "That's not normal."

"So, do you want to tell us how you did that?" Glimmer defensively asked the glowing Horde soldier; entering a combative stance and trying to assess whether if this cat-girl is still going to be a threat to them now, or not.

"I didn't do anything!" Catra shouted at the two teens; frantically flailing her arms up and down and stomping in-place like a confused child — which she was, in a manner of speaking — all the while. "I, against my better judgment, came back to save you two. Then the next thing I know, I'm like this!" 'Wait, I bet I know who's responsible for this.' Catra extends left her hand out, swiftly pulling the magically powered sword to her — causing Bow and Glimmer to defensively back up from the Half-Magicat — and securely holds it right in front of her unamused face. "Light Hope! I know you're in there, and listening, what did you do to me?"

Glimmer and Bow look at each other in noteworthy confusion while Catra screamed at the ancient blade; before they turn back to her. "What are you doing?" Bow gently asked the Half-Magicat.

"Shut it! I am trying to talk to the techno-lady that lives in this sword."

"Um… O… kay."

"I don't care who this "Light Hope" is, or how you transformed." Glimmer hotly began as she walked up to the even taller Catra, standing on the tips of her toes to get in the Half-Magicat's face; but could scarcely get as far as her chest. "We're still not letting you take the sword back to the Horde."

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it, Sparkles." Catra insultingly responded with an extremely smug for days smirk to the shorter Princess. "Do you think you can take me on? I don't know if you noticed, but I'm way taller, and more muscular than I was before. I have a magical sword that only I can lift and comes to me whenever I need it. Plus, I was able to pacify the giant cockroach in front of us…"

"I think that's more of a beetle." Bow pointed out.

The Half-Magicat gave the archer a sharp glare. "I don't care."

"No, I don't think I can take you on." Glimmer honestly and lowly admitted; continuing to glare at the cat-girl's heterochromatic eyes as she tightly clutched her hands into fists that began to glow brightly. "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to try, you eight-foot-tall b…"

"Enough!" Bow shouted as he got in between the two combat-ready girls; turning to the Princess first. "Glimmer, she could've left, and let the thing eat us. But she didn't."

"So, is that supposed to excuse all the bad thing she could've done before, or already did?"

"Of course not. But we don't have proof that she's responsible for those bad things or took part in them. Besides, she doesn't even know the way out of this place and would have no reason to run or harm us, unless she wants to remain lost. That is if her sword can give her "sight beyond sight" or something. Wait, can it?"

'He does have a point about that. Not the "sight beyond sight" thing, but that I need them to get out of this maze.' Catra relaxed and gently lowered her sword as a notable show of good faith, just as Glimmer — reluctantly — deactivated her powers as well. "All right, fine. But I don't want the sword in her hands."

"Fine, if it'll stop your constant whining, tie it on me…" Catra began but paused as a sheath suddenly materialized right on her, "… back. Well, that's convenient." With that said, Catra twirled the prismatic blade around for a bit, before carefully placing the Sword of Protection within its sheath; unintentionally causing a golden light to erupt and instantly transform her back to normal. "What the… what happened to my height?"

"What just…" Bow began to ask but was cut off by the dreadful sound of the insect creature restlessly moving; letting out a terrible roar before furiously charging towards the odd trio as it did beforehand.

"RUN!" Glimmer terrifyingly shouted as the Princess, archer and Horde soldier made a break for it; with the savage beast continuously tries to brutally crush and viciously stab them with its legs and pincers. "WHY WOULD YOU PICK NOW TO CHANGE BACK TO NORMAL?"

"DO YOU THINK I DID THIS ON PURPOSE?" The cat-girl loudly asked back while the enormous beast tore through the trees to seize its currently helpless prey.

"STOP ARGUING AND MAKE THE GIANT LADY REAPPEAR, PLEASE!" Bow begged.

"RIGHT!" Catra shouted in agreement — unable to believe she agrees with him — as she reached for the handle of the Sword of Protection and swiftly drew it from its sheath. "FOR THE HONOR…" Catra was cut-off as she tried dodging a lethal attack from the hideous creature, the giant insect roared as it continued its ruthless assault on the trio. "FOR THE HONOR… FOR THE HONOR… FOR THE HONOR…"

"WHY AREN'T YOU TALL YET?" Glimmer questioned with annoyance.

"SORRY, IT'S A LITTLE HARD TO TRANSFORM WHILE YOU'RE RUNNING FOR DEAR LIFE!" Catra sheathed the blade and seamlessly transitioned onto all fours; gaining extra speed and slightly pulling ahead of the two with relative ease.

"Catra." Light Hope's toneless voice echoed in the cat-girls mind once more, nearly causing the Horde soldier to stop in surprise; but she kept her focus. "There is a sanctuary for you nearby." 'Sanctuary? What are you?'

Suddenly, illuminating flashes of runic towers instantly began to manifest inside of Catra's mind at random, miraculously appearing to her as if they were memories; ones that she didn't even know she had to begin with. "FOLLOW ME!" Catra ordered.

"WHAT?" Glimmer shouted back.

"I KNOW SOMEWHERE SAFE?"

"HOW WOULD YOU…"

"I DON'T KNOW! BUT IT'S BETTER THAN RUNNING AIMLESSLY."

"SHE HAS A POINT!" Bow admitted.

"FINE, LEAD THE WAY!" Glimmer bitterly responded as Catra quickly made a sharp right with the Princess and the archer following from behind; along with the gigantic insect not too far. As they kept running through the Whispering Woods, the odd trio ultimately discovers and run over to a large, towering structure that they've never seen until now. One, seemingly, to be made of glittering crystals. 'Is this the sanctuary?"

The beast behind them let out another roar as it kept up its pursuit, with Glimmer swerving closer to Bow, grabbing his wrist. "LET'S TELEPORT OUT OF HERE!" The Princess stated.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT HER?" Bow asked, looking over at Catra who impressively continued running at the astonishing speed of a cheetah with no visible sign of stopping.

"WHAT ABOUT HER?"

"WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HER!"

"I'VE NEVER TELEPORTED MORE THAN ONE PERSON. AND I THINK SHE CAN HANDLE HERSELF!" The Princess tried to activate her powers, but just like with Catra earlier, the insectoid promptly attacked her with its pincers and legs; preventing her from focusing as they kept on running.

'Light Hope, I know I told you to stay out of my head earlier. But I could use your help right now!' "Eternia." Is all Light Hope said to Catra as she and the others drew closer to a locked door on the tower; with what appeared to be ancient runes carved onto it.

"ETERNIA!" Catra loudly shouted at the top of her lungs. The visible symbols on the door suddenly glow a vivid blue as it promptly opens before the astonished trio — who didn't question it — and just ran through without a second thought, before closing behind them.

* * *

"That… was close." Bow exhaustedly said as he gripped his wobbly knees, huffing and puffing along with Glimmer and Catra as they desperately try catching their breath; looking around the mysteriously ancient area to figure out where they are.

A brilliant ball of pink light emerges from Glimmers hand, levitating it above the heads of the odd trio as she walked up to Catra with a suspicious look. "What aren't you telling us?" The Princess asked.

"Y'know, I'm starting to get really tired of all your accusations." An annoyed Catra said as her dual-colored eyes glared nastily at the stocky girl. "I just saved your life, twice, yet, you're still acting like a giant pain in my..."

"Can't you two go five seconds without wanting to kill each other?" Bow tiredly asked the two of them; standing in between and gently forcing them away from each other before turning toward Catra. "But Glimmer does have a point. How'd you know where this place was, or how to open it?"

"Sorry, you're gonna have to take that up with Light Hope." Catra casually answered; turning around and pointing her thumb at the enchanted sword.

"The lady who "lives" in your sword?"

"Well, duh. Who else would I be talking about?"

"Why are you treating her like this, Bow?!" Glimmer shouted with frustrating rage; much to the archer's surprise. "She's a Horde soldier and a member of a traitorous people!" 'Girly, you better can it right now, or I'll show you how violent I can be!'

"Glimmer, she hasn't done anything that Horde soldier would've done." Bow defensively responded. "Maybe she doesn't want to be a part of the Horde anymore. She told me she knows what kind of people they are." 'Well, this is strange.' Besides Adora, most people don't believe in Catra. So — in an odd way — it felt nice having someone else be willing to stick up for her.

"People like her don't change sides!" Glimmer accusingly — and ignorantly — shouted back. "But if you're not going to believe me or listen to common sense; we'll have my mom decide what to do with her. Now let's get going."

Bow apologetically turned to Catra as Glimmer stomped away with the glowing ball of dazzling light following close behind her. "I'm sorry about that." He apologized. "I've never seen her act this stubborn before."

"It's fine." Catra bluntly responded

"And I, um… I hope you don't mind me asking, but what's your name?"

"My name?"

"I need to call you something."

'Fair enough.' "The name's Catra." The Half-Magicat responded as she moved along with Bow to keep up with Glimmer; marching ahead in the dark structure with only one source of leading light.

"That's a cute name." Bow said lastly.

"Um… thanks." The cat-girl tried overlooking the compliment; while also hiding a slight blush from him.

'Sparkles may be annoying, but this one… Bow…. I guess he isn't that bad.'

* * *

The three of them cautiously ventured further into the ancient ruins; eventually finding themselves in what appears to be the very center of the structure itself. Dozens of dingy corridors branching off in a circular formation around the trio. "Let's get some more light in here." Glimmer said as she expanded the bright orb with comparative ease; brightening up the whole room, but also causing her to nearly collapse. Fortunately, Bow was there to catch her.

"Glimmer, you're pushing your powers too hard, you need to take a break." Bow gently said to his tired friend.

"I'm fine." The Princess ignored his plea and forces herself up. But as soon as she did, she was caught off guard by a beautiful mosaic painting of a godlike woman, bearing a striking resemblance to the mighty person Catra transformed into.

"That... looks like me." Catra quietly said to herself as she daintily stepped closer to the two awestruck Rebellion members; wistfully looking upwards at the unique piece of art with complete intrigue. While the familiar figure had naturally noticeable differences — like hair color and a distinct lack of Magicat features — it was, without doubt, the same person.

"She-Ra." Light Hope's pleasant, yet drone-like voice echoed in the deepest parts of Catra's mind as the cat-girl continued staring pensively.

"She-Ra." Catra instinctively repeated; inadvertently causing the entire room to glow a brilliant, luminous blue. Thought, it appeared purple due to Glimmer's magical ball. Suddenly, a hard-light image of Light Hope began to manifest in front of the mesmerized trio.

"Greetings, administrator, what is your query?" angelic hologram asked as Bow and Glimmer looked at the extraordinary phenomenon with bewilderment. 'What does she mean by "administrator"?' "What is your query?"

Catra looked over at the glass mosaic, then back to the Light Hope duplicate; then an idea popped into the Half-Magicat's head, and she instantly drew the Sword of Protection. "For the honor of…" But before she could properly finish her chant, Catra is struck by a brilliant ball of Glimmer's light; causing her to drop the mighty sword in response. "What the heck was that for?!"

"You drew your sword on us!" Glimmer accusingly shouted.

"Administrator not detected, lockdown initiated," The fake Light Hope merely said before disappearing; just as the whole temple began to violently rumble and collapse around the three of them.

"Of all the stupid moves, you've done, this one takes the cake!" A rightfully furious Catra furiously shouted at the Princess; summons her sword to her.

"I'll teleport us out!" Glimmer stated as she frantically grabbed Bow and prepared to vanish away, planning to leave Catra behind; but the Half-Magicat ran over to her on all fours and pounced her mere moments before they all disappeared.


	5. The Sword - Part V

The unlikely trio all teleported meters away from the quickly and loudly collapsing structure back into the forest, freefalling. They all screamed as the descended, praying for something to break there fall; luckily, they managed to hit various tree branches, which did the trick. They finally hit the ground with some scrapes and visible bruises, with Glimmer's head throbbing violently from the considerable strain she placed on herself. The Princess around and found Bow behind her. "Are you all right, Bow?" She asked with concern.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Bow grouched as he sat straight up, shaking his head.

"No thanks to me? I saved your life!"

"Yeah. After you almost got us killed." A livid Catra said as she shot up from behind Glimmer; startling the Princess as she dusted herself off and pulled the crisp leaves and twigs out of her messy hair. "And don't think I didn't notice you tried leaving me behind."

"Well, this wouldn't have happened if you didn't draw your stupid sword!"

"Are you really this dense!? That temple belonged to She-Ra!"

"Who, or what is a She-Ra?"

"The lady in that mural, and who I transformed into!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know that? And she didn't even look like you!"

"Glimmer, we've been getting ourselves into more trouble than needed." Bow spoke up in a solemn, somewhat sad sounding tone. "What are we still doing out here?"

"We came here to get some First One's tech." Glimmer reminded him.

"First One's tech that doesn't belong to us. Look, I recognize these parts of the woods, and there's a village not that far from here outside of them." The dark-skinned archer turns to the Half-Magicat. "You can do whatever you want when we get there."

"Are… are you suggesting we let her go?" Glimmer asked with a look of disbelief "You… you can't… you can't be serious, Bow. She's a…"

"Horde soldier. I know. And I'm tired of hearing that excuse. You're running on fumes as it is, I'm almost out of arrows, and she's hopelessly lost. At this point, I don't care who has the sword. I just want to go home."

"And I, agree with him." Catra stated to the Princesses disbelief. "I get it. You don't want the Horde getting their hands on this; well, I doubt they're going to let me keep it, anyway." Catra twirled, then stabbed the blade into the ground. "And now, no one gets their hands it."

Glimmer looked at her exhausted best friend and equally exhausted "enemy," and felt defeated; not the same way as losing a battle, but a loss of will to keep moving forward. "All right; let's go. Lead the way Bow."

The archer walked ahead of the Princess, followed by Catra, with Glimmer walking behind the Half-Magicat; letting out a sigh as they marched into the known regions of the woods. The cat-girl looked back at the sword one last time before putting it behind her; both in the metaphorical and quite literal sense.

* * *

After a half-hour of what felt like endless marching, the three of them caught a delightful glimpse of civilization off in the not-to-far distance. A humble village the two young Rebellion members recognized; one full of joyous people that appeared to be appropriately preparing a festival of some sort. "I knew this would take us to Thaymor." Bow said with a relieved look. 'Thaymor… why does that sound familiar?'

"It looks like they're getting ready for the celebration." Glimmer stated from what she could tell. If it weren't for her gradual exhaustion, she probably would've teleported over there and back to promptly confirm her answer.

"Celebration?" Catra asked.

The Princess and archer turn to Catra. "Yeah, it's a celebration hosted annually with a huge party that anyone can attend." Bow stated.

"Why, did they achieve a victory of some sort?"

"No." Glimmer answered. "It's just hosted for fun to make everyone here and the neighboring villages feel good. Wait, don't tell me the Horde doesn't let you throw parties."

"The only time the Horde celebrates anything is for those who've achieved victory in their task." Catra explained. "The only ones allowed to participate are the ones who were involved in said victory."

"And that's it?" Bow asked. "So, there are no birthday parties?"

"What's a birthday?"

"No birthdays! How is your life this sad?" 'You don't even know the half of it.'

Glimmer let out a sigh. "I know I'm going to regret asking this." The Princess began. "Catra, would you like to attend this party?"

"What are you doing?" The Half-Magicat asked with suspicion; folding her arms and raising an eyebrow

"I'm trying to be nice, offering to let Bow and I show you a good time."

"Why?"

"Because... I've been acting like a... like a jerk all day. And… I feel sorry, okay."

Before Catra could even give an appropriate, if somewhat snarky, response; the cat-girls stomach suddenly began to growl. It only dawned on her now that she hasn't eaten anything all day. 'Well, I guess it's time to swallow my pride.' "Will there be food?" The cat-girl asked.

"Yes." Both Bow and Glimmer answered at the same time.

"All right. I'll attend this party." Catra casually said as she attempted to walk ahead of them only; for the two Rebellion members to grab her arms and stop the Half-Magicat right in her tracks.

"You'll need this." Glimmer said as she removed her sparkling coarse cape and wrapped it around the cat-girl's hips; concealing her tail.

"What are you…" Catra asked the two of them.

"Um, I don't think it would be a good idea to show up as… yourself." Bow awkwardly explained. 'Right, I doubt the people down there will be friendly to a Magicat.' "Um… do you mind if I..." Bow looked at the cat-girl's ears; seemingly unsure how to ask his question.

"I got it." Catra said in a deadpan manner as she licks her hands and uses the saliva to "comb" her hair over her distinguishable ears. "Satisfied?"

"We can't do anything about the eyes. But besides that, you look… human."

"Okay. Now, take me to the food."

* * *

Catra, Bow and Princess Glimmer all sat around a circular, blue table as the former shoved all different kinds of food into her mouth; severely lacking in any form of proper table manners. She snatched fruits, vegetables, sweets, and her favorite of all: fish. Catra looked at the slightly discomforted archer and Princess and swallows the food. "Don't judge me, I've worked up an appetite." The Half-Magicat said in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"We… can see that." Bow answered, casually sipping his drink.

"You gonna eat that?" Catra pointed her sharp finger at their half-eaten dishes.

"No, we're full," Glimmer answered as she and her best friend casually push their plates to Catra; who greedily took the delicious food and gleefully resumed her meal.

"This stuff is better than what the Horde passes as "food."

A young man walks by their table and hands all three of the different flowers. Glimmer received a violet, Bow a tulip, and Catra a rose. Catra picked up the flower and sniffed it; it smelled sweet and fresh. While she was not one who enjoyed being around a cheery atmosphere such as this, she had to admit that all of this was a nice change of pace for her. 'Still… why does Thaymor sound familiar? It could've been something I heard while asleep in battle-strategy class.'

Trumpets began blaring that almost made the Half-Magicat jump and nearly blow her cover. Luckily, Glimmer and Bow didn't let that happen as they quickly grabbed her shoulders. "What the heck is that?" Catra asked.

"Oh no." Glimmer said to herself with a grave look as she stared-off in the distance; while trying to hide hiding her head within her arms out of embarrassment. Catra and Bow followed her worried gaze and saw a pink-skinned woman with flowing reddish hair and garbed in clothing that gave her the appearance of an angel approached the village.

"Who's that supposed to be?"

"That's my mom, Queen Angella."

'That's Queen Angella?! The Evil Queen Angella?' Catra's hands tightened into a fist at the sight of the woman — that for the longest time — Catra held the belief that Angella was responsible for what happened to the Magicats. But then again, she doesn't know if that's true anymore. "I don't see what the problem is."

"Glimmer was grounded yesterday and was not supposed to leave her room." Bow explained to the Half-Magicat, who proceed bust out with personal laughter; further adding to Glimmer's blush of embarrassment.

Catra could casually overhear the private conversation between the grand monarch and one of the local villagers. "I apologize for being late." The apparently beloved Queen sincerely said. "I wanted to see if my daughter wished to come with me; but unfortunately, she's been giving me the silent treatment." "No worries your majesty." The local villager respectfully said. "We are just pleased to have you attend the festival. Everyone needs their spirits lifted."

"Thank you. I hope being here can help put people's minds at… Glimmer!?" 'Busted.'

"Oh, hey… mom." Glimmer nervously responded, seeing no point in hiding anymore.

"I'll give you two some room to talk," Catra said with a smirk as she stood up and casually stretched her arms before walking away behind a humble house; which was within earshot range for the Half-Magicat to hear everything.

"I thought I told you that you were grounded." An annoyed Queen gently, yet strictly reminded her beloved daughter. "And what happened to you… and Bow? Are… are those scratches?"

"Your majesty, this is my fault," Bow spoke up. "I snuck Glimmer out of her room last night to go exploring."

"As for the scratches." The Princess embarrassedly began. "We ran into a stray cat that wanted to be left alone, and I decided to provoke it." 'Not how I would've described it.'

"Why doesn't this surprise me, of course you would do something this impulsive." Angella said in a disappointed sounding tone "We are going to have a more personal talk when we get back to the castle, young lady." But the Queen's tirade was then cut off by the ominous sound of clanking metal boots approaching the mother and daughter.

"My Queen!" A third voice fiercely shouted with a distinctive sound of legitimate fear in her tone. "Scouts have reported a Horde attack force is heading in this direction!" 'WHAT?!'

"What?!" Angella loudly asked with a dreadful sound of disbelief. "We need to get everyone out of here immediately!"

"No, we can fight them!" Glimmer protested. 'Don't be an idiot, Sparkles. This isn't a place to fight.'

"Glimmer, don't…" Angella promptly began in a calm tone; which quickly turned into one of fear. "GLIMMER, GET BACK HERE!"

"I'll get her, your majesty!" Bow's voice assured.

'No, they're going to get themselves killed. Okay, think Catra; maybe I can talk to whoever is in charge and make them stop.' The Half-Magicat discarded the cape around her lower half and scaled the house up onto the roof; looking around and spotting smoke off in the distance, before roof hopping towards it as fast as her legs can carry her.


	6. The Sword - Part VI

Landing on top of a roof not-to-far from the Horde's robotic soldiers, Catra instantly recognized that the coordinated attack was being led by one of Hordak's chief lieutenants. He was a giant, orange-furred beast dressed as a savage barbarian, appropriately named Beastman. "Don't let anything get in your way!" Beastman savagely ordered in a gruff voice from his tank. "Hordak wants this village decimated by the end of the day! Now get to decimating you buckets of bolts!" 'If Hordak is bothering to send one of his lieutenants, then he definitely wants this place. But why? Wait… some else is… who…'

As Catra continued to watch the advancing forces; she spotted a familiar face accompanying the monstrous soldier. Much to her shock. 'Adora. What are you doing here?'

"Keep moving forward!" Adora ordered as the metallic soldiers continued their marching; firing their destructive weapons on the defenseless village as all the local inhabitants ran around in a panic.

'No. No. No. No. There're too many soldiers, and I can't go toe-to-toe with Beastman; he'll rip me in half. But then again, maybe I don't have to. Adora always knew what was right and wrong better than most… better than me. She must know this is wrong. Maybe I can convince her to call off the attack.' "ADORA!" Catra loudly shouted, garnering the blonde's attention at the same time as the Half-Magicat leaped from the roof and in front of her large Horde war machine.

"Catra!" Adora gasped upon seeing her friend. "Halt!"

The robots stopped their advance. "What are you doing, Force Captain?" Beastman questioned.

"One of my cadets are down there. I need to know why, Sir."

Beastman grumbled to himself. "You have five minutes!"

"Thank you, Sir." The blonde hopped out of her vehicle; landing on the grassy ground and running to her dearest friend with a look of relief and a hug. "I was so worried when you didn't come home. How did you end up here? Did those Rebel's kidnap you? If they did, I'll…"

"I'm okay Adora," Catra assured her dear friend as she promptly broke their affectionate hug. "The Rebellion didn't kidnap me. Well, they kind of did, but that's not the point. You need to convince Beastman to call off the attack!"

Adora looked at Catra with a dumbfounded expression. "What are you talking about?" Adora questioned. "Beastman's my superior. I can't make him call off the attack. Even if I did, why would we?"

"There aren't any warriors here, it's just a village. You know better than I that this is wrong."

"Catra. This village is a part of the Princess Rebellion."

"Yes, but…"

"Hordak's orders are absolute. And in his name, it will be destroyed."

The Half-Magicat was taken aback by what the blonde just said. 'This can't be right, the Adora I know wouldn't do something like this. She'd never…' Catra then noticed her dear friend's sapphire eyes flash a garnet red for a moment. The cat-girl then knew what was going on. 'I've seen this before. This isn't my Adora. This is Adora after some of Shadow Weaver's brainwashing. That may be Adora's voice, but not everything she's saying is her true words.'

"But don't worry, Catra." The indoctrinated Adora began; extending her gentle hand out in a welcoming manner. "This will be over soon, and we can return to the Fright Zone, together."

Catra harshly slapped her best friend's hand away and took a fighting stance; extending her razor-sharp claws. "You may hate me for this now." The Half-Magicat began. "But I'm not going to let you do something you're going to regret!"

Adora's eyes flashed again. "I see." The blonde disappointingly said as she quickly pulled out a device from her back and thrust it at the Half-Magicat; painfully electrocuting her. Catra screamed and jumped back; feeling wobbly from the burning pain. "I'm sorry, but orders are orders. All soldiers, advance."

"It's about time!" Beastman roared as his tank and army resumed the attack.

"I'm sorry, too." The cat-girl said as she leaped at and pinned Adora to the ground; only to be kicked off by the Force Captain who tried to shock her friend once more.

Catra continues to leap out of the way and sweep-kick her friend, but she jumped before the attack could be landed and strikes the Half-Magicat with her weapon; causing her to pull back. "You can't beat me, Catra." Adora taunted. "I've always been better than you. That's why I'm Shadow Weaver's favorite."

"KEEP GOING SOLDIERS!" Beastman furiously shouted to his mechanical minions as they continued their devastating advance. 'No. No. No. No.' Suddenly, a group of robots are struck by several arrows; causing them to explode into shapeless heaps of flaming scrap. Catra looked across from Adora saw Bow and Glimmer behind her opponent, as the archer naturally drew and fired more of his arrows at the Horde forces.

"CATRA LOOK OUT!" Glimmer screamed as the Half-Magicat saw Adora attempting to electrocute her again, but Catra leaps back just in time. The Force Captain thrust her weapon forward again, but Half-Magicat leaped on to the blonde's strong arms and leaps above her head; delivering a disorienting kick.

Bow continued firing his arrows at the advancing soldiers, but it's not enough to halt them. "There's too many of them." The archer stated. "At this rate, I'll eventually run out of arrows if we keep going like this.

A bright light then soars above the Rebellion members and the Horde soldiers as the Half-Magicat looks up and sees Queen Angella with angel wings — 'of course' — and charges a gleaming ball of energy in her hands before tossing it at the enemy. Catra barely had time to dodge the attack that managed to decimate the group of soldiers with relative ease. Catra looked around and saw the Adora managed to avoid the blast, and unfortunately; as well as Beastman.

The monstrous soldier let out and equally bestial roar as he pulled an electrical whip and tossed it at Angella. The monarch evaded the attack and hurled more energy balls at the warrior; who instinctively dodged each one. Adora thrust her weapon at Catra's face, but the cat-girl caught it just in time and pushed her frenemy aside while observing the orange animal and pink angel continuing their battle.

As Beastman continued to dodge; he then caught notice of Glimmer and Bow in the battle. With the former still as weak as she was earlier. 'Oh, no you don't!' Catra leaped towards Beastman to stop what he was planning; but Adora tightly grabbed her tail and painfully pulled her to the ground, before pinning her. "Just give it up!" Adora demanded. "This is hurting me more than it's hurting you."

Beastman let out a laugh as he twirled his whip and was about to strike Glimmer. "NO!" Angella screamed as she instinctively put herself between her daughter and the weapon; electrocuting her as she let out a pain-filled scream and collapsed onto the ground.

"MOM!" Glimmer screamed as she ran to her injured mother.

"Go! I'll cover you!" Bow said as he supplied her with cover fire. Beastman advanced towards the injured Queen as Glimmer stood her ground between them; throwing her weaker energy blasts at the monster. The orange savage let out a hearty laugh as he cracked his whip with both menace and satisfaction. Glimmer continued her attacks, growing frailer by the second. Until she eventually collapsed. Bow kept on firing, but as he feared; he ran out of arrows, and the robotic soldiers closed in on him.

Catra finally managed to wrestle Adora off her and hopped on to her feet. 'What do I do? What do I do? I don't want to hurt Adora, because she isn't entirely in control of her actions. There is no way she can take on Beastman physically, and I can't take on an entire army on… Wait a minute…' The cat-girl looks at her clawed hands and sighed. 'I hope this works.' The Half-Magicat quickly shoot her right hand above her head, and the distinctive sound of something slashing against trees could be undoubtedly heard in the distance as everyone in the village and the Horde soldiers looked to the Whispering Woods.

The Sword of Protection suddenly flies out like a discus and cuts down everything that stood in between the enchanted blade and its owner. Tanks, robots, and buildings. Eventually returning to the Half-Magicat's tight grip. "For the honor of Grayskull!" The cat-girl shouted as a golden light erupts from the Sword of Protection, engulfing her and forcing everyone else to cover their faces as Catra remerged from the brilliant light as the mighty She-Ra.

Adora charged at She-Ra with her weapon; only for the demi-goddess to grab and crush it, before gently pushing the blonde aside. 'Sorry, Adora.' She-Ra tightly gripped the handle of her sword and charged at the robotic minions, letting out a power-filled cry as she swung her prismatic blade with enough force to slice the enemy machines in half before they even had the chance to fire at her. "Hey, Beastman!" She-Ra shouted at the Horde commander. "Let's see how tough you really are!"

"TAKE OUT THE KITTY CAT!" Beastman ordered as the remainder of the armed robots began shooting at the mythical warrior. But She-Ra strikes the fierce blasts with the flat of her blade and reflects the bursts of destructive energy back at the soldiers. The bestial soldier turns to the Queen and Princess. "I'll deal with you later." The orange savage tells them before letting out an inhuman roar and pounces at She-Ra. The golden warrior leaps back just as Beastman tosses his whip at her; but She-Ra catches it and smirks, before pulling it and the monster towards her. She punches him right in the abdomen, making him wheeze in pain before the demi-goddess clutches his chest hair and tosses him right into his own tank; denting it "Ag… ouch."

"I guess you're not that tough after all." She-Ra rushed over to the war machine picked it up. She spun around with the damaged vehicle in her hands; creating a stiff breeze in the process. And after building up enough momentum, she tossed it over the Whisper Woods; where she expected it the land right in the center of the Fright Zone.

"All forces pull back!" Adora ordered as Catra turned around to see her best friend retreat. 'The real Adora would never flee. But of course, Shadow Weaver wouldn't want anything to happen to her prize pupil.'

"Adora, wait!" She-Ra called out to the blonde. "Just listen to me!"

"This isn't over, traitor."

She-Ra stopped upon hearing those hurtful words, and from what she could see of Adora; she was saddened to say such a thing as well. She-Ra, Glimmer, Bow and Queen Angella could only watch; with the mythical warrior by her best friend's departure.

"She… she saved us." A voice shouted gleefully, instantly catching She-Ra's attention as the local villagers came out of hiding, walking up to She-Ra in droves. "She saved us!" They all continued praising her. "Thank you." "Hero." "Savior." 'So, I guess this is what being a hero feels like?' But the praise halted as soon as they noticed Queen Angella — with help from Glimmer and Bow —walk towards She-Ra in her injured, yet still stoic manner. Instantly recognizing both the ears and tail naturally associated with Magicats.

"I know the legend of the warrior the First Ones called She-Ra." Angella began. "They said she would return to us in the hour of our greatest need to bring balance to Etheria. I never thought she was anything more than a myth. And yet you're here now, as a Magicat. And previously in the uniform of a Horde soldier, no less."

"Do you have a point that you want to make?" She-Ra asked with some evident impatience.

"Catra." Glimmer and Bow said simultaneously; addressing her disrespectful tone.

"The point that I wish to make is: that despite all that's happened in the past. I ask with the utmost respect; would you be willing to stand with us against the Horde?" The Queen asked.

She-Ra looked at the noble Queen, Bow, Glimmer and the rest of the villagers before sheathed her sword; instantly reverting to Catra. "No." She answered. Everyone gasped at her direct answer. "I do not want to be a part of your cause. I don't care about the Rebellion or the Horde, or this War. There is only one thing, one person I care about, and she's serving the Horde as a drone; unaware of who she truly serves and why she serves him. Taking sides will own hinder me from what I need to do to save her. That's why I'm saying no."

Queen Angella looked at the Half-Magicat and let out a sigh. "Then… we'll respect your decision. But know that Bright Moon will offer you hospitality for your actions here today, She-Ra: Princess of Power."

"She-Ra! She-Ra! She-Ra!" The cheering crowd began chanting; with Glimmer and Bow joining in. Catra turned away from them and looked off in the direction of where the Fright Zone is. 'Adora, I will come back for you… I promise.'


	7. Flowers for Razz - Part I

"Woah." Is all Catra could say as she spotted Bright Moon off in the distance. A massive, golden castle located right next to a magnificent waterfall.

"Yep. Even those who live here never get tired of that view." Bow stated, before turning to the exhausted Glimmer and Angella on their "borrowed" horse; whom Bow conveniently nicknamed Horsey. "Are you two holding up okay?"

"Peachy." Glimmer sarcastically groaned.

"Don't worry; we're almost to the Moonstone." Angella earnestly assured her dear daughter; equally exhausted.

"Moonstone?" Catra questioned.

"It's the source of Glimmer's and the Queen's power." Bow stated. "They have to recharge under it now and then."

"I thought Princesses were born with their powers?"

"Some are, but not us." Glimmer weakly said.

The group kept walking until they promptly arrived at the golden bridge that connected to the castle. They were greeted by a distinct group of guards and two other individuals that looked out of place, compared to them. 'Who're these two?'

One was a dark-skinned teen around the cat-girl's age with sky blue, fluffy hair that is cut shaved on the left side. She wears a short-sleeved full white shawl that covered her exposed shoulders, and grey metal gauntlets with blue stars that matched her breastplate and boots on her forearms; as well as tight-look blue leggings.

The other was another teen about the same age; except she had light purple skin that contrasts with her mauve ponytail, and had a curvier build, too. Her attire was made up of a pink and purple dress and bodysuit with a feather-like cape.

"Queen Angella! Princess Glimmer!" The dark-skinned young woman shouted as she, the other teen and the guards rushed over to the monarch and her daughter. "We heard about what happened and were on our way to Thaymor. Are you both all right?"

"Your concern is much appreciated, Netossa." Angella properly stated. "But I assure you, and Spinnerella, that the situation has been handled."

"Ah man, we missed all the fun, didn't we?"

"There's likely to be a next time, hon." Spinnerella comfortingly said to the other teen; when both of their eyes lock on to Catra with some surprise. 'What? Do I have something on my face?'

"Well, you two go get some rest. Spinnerella and I will take your prisoner to the dungeon." Netossa confidently said.

"Prisoner?" Catra and Queen Angella questioned at the same time.

"The Magicat."

"Excuse me." Catra irritatedly began. "I am no one's prisoner."

"Do you expect us to believe that?

"Yes, actually," Angella stated. "She is our guest of honor here in Brightmoon."

"G… guest of honor?" The two young women simultaneously said with disbelief.

"Her name is Catra, but I think you're likely to be more familiar with the name, She-Ra."

"She-Ra? As in, the Princess of Power? That She-Ra?" Netossa questioned with some reasonable doubt. "I thought she was just a myth."

"And so, did everyone in Thaymor an hour or two ago." Catra snarked. "Now that you know who I am; who are you two supposed to be?"

"I'm sure you heard of us. I am Princess Netossa, and this is my girlfriend, the lovely Princess Spinnerella."

"Hello." Spinnerella modestly greeted with a friendly wave and smile.

'Princess Netossa and Princess Spinnerella… Netossa and Spinnerella…' "Doesn't ring a bell."

"You must've heard of us," Netossa stated. "We've been with the Princess Rebellion longer than any of the others."

"You two are the only other active members in the whole Rebellion." Bow clarified. "And we're not sure what you both do."

"What do you mean "you're not sure"? My power is in my name, Net-Tossa, it sounds like net toss… r!" Catra and Bow merely stared at her with deadpan expressions. "I can toss nets!" 'Oh, I already figured it out. I'm just screwing with you.'

"So, I take it Spinnerella can operate a spinning wheel fast, or something?" Catra jested.

"No, I have super-speed and can control the wind." The pink-skinned Princess responded promptly, with the joke going over her head.

"Whatever. Bow, what exactly did you mean by that these two are the only active members in the Rebellion?"

"We shall explain, once we're inside and recharged," Angella stated as she took up Horsey's reins and gave him some slack; casually trotting across the majestic bridge into the castle, with Catra and the others following from behind.

* * *

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Let me see if I have this straight." Catra began as she quickly paced around the throne room; stressfully pulling at her hair while Netossa, Spinnerella, and Bow eyed her. "For the last few years, the Princess Rebellion hasn't been much of a rebellion at all, and more like a Princess get-together. With the only key members being Sparkles, the Queen and you two."

"I think we're pretty useful." Netossa huffed.

"I highly doubt that. Am I missing anything?"

"Um… no, you're not." Bow squeaked.

The cat-girl looked dumbfounded at the casualness of that answer. "How has Hordak not destroyed you, people, yet?" 'I mean seriously. If I was still with the Horde; I'd need a few good soldiers, and this place would already be dismantled from bottom to top.'

"We are super stubborn." Spinnerella assuredly replied.

"Clearly," Catra said to herself as she wearily dragged her hands down her face.

"And why are you so worried?" Netossa asked. "Bow told us that you're not even with the Rebellion."

"Yeah, but your Queen was the one who said: "know that Bright Moon will offer you hospitality for your actions here today, She-Ra: Princess of Power." Catra restated, parodying Angella's accent. "If I'm going to be crashing here, I don't want to wake up one day to discover the room being set of fire. Or a Horde tank blowing a hole in the wall while I'm taking a shower."

"Do you believe the universe revolves around you or something?"

"I'm the one with the enchanted sword, you tell me," Catra responded as she plopped onto one of the two thrones in the room. Everyone else's eyes grow huge with terror. 'What's got them worried.'

"You aren't supposed to sit there!" Bow screeched with some worry just as the throne room's door opens and a rejuvenated Queen Angella and Princess Glimmer step inside.

"Your Majesty, you look better than before." Netossa respectfully said.

"Much appreciated, Netossa," Angella said; looking up to spot the Half-Magicat sitting comfortably on one of the grand thrones and frowns. "I would appreciate it if you got off of that."

"What? Don't like me sitting in your chair or something?" Catra asked as she got up; shrugging.

"No, I don't like people sitting in my husband's chair." Angella gave Catra a – truly unsettling – glare that successfully manages to unnerve the Half-Magicat; making her hop off. 'She's no pushover. I'll give her that much.' The elegant Queen walked up to her throne and looked at the empty one next to her; letting out a slight sigh, before regaining her composure and taking a seat. "Bow, I assume you informed the others about where Catra stands."

"Yes. Your Majesty." Bow respectfully replied.

"While it is true she isn't a formal member of the Rebellion, Catra is She-Ra. Her just being allowed asylum in Bright Moon could be enough to help persuade the other kingdoms and their Princesses into rejoining the Rebellion."

"Um, Queenie, did you forget the part where I said I didn't want anything to do with your "Rebellion?" If it should even be called that at all." The Half-Magicat questioned. "Because I'm pretty certain I made myself clear."

"You have, and I will still respect it." Angella succinctly stated. "I, nor anyone else here is inquiring you to take part in our battles. Reuniting the Princess Rebellion will be a diplomatic mission. No conflict with your former allies will be involved." 'Adora's the only one that matters to me. I couldn't care less about the others.' "For now, I require for everyone to get a good night's rest. Today has been quite long and exhausting, and we'll reconvene at dawn's first light." 'Hm. I could go for some shuteye.'

"Well, we'll see you guys tomorrow; I guess," Netossa said. She and Spinerella bow to the Queen before leaving.

"C'mon." Glimmer began; walking up to the Half-Magicat. "Bow and I will show you to the guest room."

"Not yet." Queen Angella announced. "I wish to speak with her first. Alone."

"What for?"

"That isn't your concern now, dear."

"But…"

"I won't take her time up too much, Glimmer."

"It's fine, Sparkles." Catra stated.

"All… all right." Glimmer said; grabbing Bow's arm before they teleported out.

"So…" Catra turned to the mighty monarch. "What's on your mind, Queenie?"

"I don't trust you." Angella bluntly said.

"Hm. I was wondering when you'd start being honest with me."

"My husband, King Micah, stood alongside me as we built the Rebellion from the ground up. He believed we could stand up to the evil harming Etheria and free it. He was one of the first casualties of the Horde."

"You want me to feel sympathetic for you or something? Want me to feel guilty about actions I probably wasn't involved with? Because I'm not apologizing for what I had to do."

"Unlike you, the Princess Rebellion doesn't act on selfish impulse. I'm still unable to wrap my mind around circumstances such as these. Someone like you being She-Ra."

"A Horde soldier or a Magicat?"

"Yes. However, my daughter and Bow put their trust in you. They believe you are more than you appear to be." Angella intimidatingly stood and walked up to the Half-Magicat. "But know this, if you betray that trust in any way; I'll make sure you spend the rest of your life regretting it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Noted… Your Majesty."

* * *

"So, you're not going to tells us what my mom said?" Glimmer asked as Catra carefully placed the Sword of Protection into the castle's armory and closed the door.

"Nope." The Half-Magicat answered; casually following the archer and Princess to the guest room.

"Why not?"

"I don't have to tell either of you anything."

"Did she try to intimidate you? Because she does that sometimes." 'Sparkles, when you've stared down by either Shadow Weaver or Hordak; then talk to me about being intimidating.'

"We just talked. Your mother shared some of her opinions about me."

"Did she say anything rude?" Bow asked.

"Nothing that I haven't heard people say behind my back. Or to my face."

"She's just protective of the kingdom. She'll eventually warm up to you. Here we are." Bow gently opened the door to the guest room. The entire chamber was a very bright red with some crystalized chandeliers and a large bed in the back corner. "This is where you'll be staying. What do you think?"

Catra was somewhat flabbergasted by the outstanding luxury of her new room. 'Not bad. Although…' "Do you have any other rooms?" The cat-girl casually asked. "Specifically, ones that don't come in pink."

"This is one of the highest-quality guest rooms we have available." Glimmer stated.

"One is being used by me tonight, and Netossa and Spinnerella are sharing another." Bow stated. 'I can take a few good guesses on why.'

"Can you at least give it a shot?"

"Fine." Catra dully replied as she got on all fours and hopping into her new bed; only to immediately sink into it. "This is way too soft for me." Catra continued to wrestle the plump cushion fiercely and extended out her claws. "Maybe if I knead the…"

"Wait don't, you'll…" Catra pulled at the fabric before she could hear Glimmer's warning. The mattress then busted out into a massive explosion of down that filled the entire room; covering all three of them.

"Well, I just killed the bed." Catra roughly shook the feathers off her body and pulled some out of her hair. "I don't need my bed to be fluffy or fancy; I just need a bed."

"Well, maybe it would help if you told us how you slept when you were with the Horde." Bow suggested.

Catra thoughtfully stroked her chin. "Well, the other cadets and I would sleep on bunk beds. They were as hard as a rock. Though, mine was softer than most; especially when sleeping with Adora."

"Who's Adora?"

"And when you mean sleeping with her." Glimmer promptly began; blushing. "Do you mean…"

"WHAT?" Catra embarrassedly screamed; her face instantly turning a bright red. "No! No! Gods no! I always slept by the foot of her bed; curled up into a ball."

"Ah. Okay."

"As for who Adora is… Complicated."

"Complicated how?" Bot Bow and Glimmer nosily asked at the same time.

"Complicated as in… it's my business, and I don't need to explain jack to you two."

"Okay, touchy subject; we got it." Glimmer stated.

"Look, I know you're trying to be my friends; even though we're more along the lines of acquaintances. But I'm not going to tell you everything about me just because you're nice."

"We weren't trying to. You can tell us when you're ready. Right now, we want to find you a place to sleep."

"On second thought." Catra quickly digs through the down and pulls out the blanket. "I'll sleep on the floor. It should be no different from the mattress' I've slept on already."

"Are you sure?"

The Half-Magicat sets it on the polished floor and curls up into it. "Positive."

"Well, goodnight then." Bow said gently as he and Glimmer left the cat-girl.

Catra looked up at the decorated ceiling and let out a tired yawn. 'The room is okay. Bow and Glimmer are nice. The castle is amazing. I'm treated as a hero. But… it doesn't feel right with Adora. None of this does. But it'll be okay. Adora, the real Adora, will never give up on me. It'll be okay… it will be okay.'


	8. Flowers for Razz - Part II

Catra's eyes shot open as she sat up; looking around. 'What in Etheria…' She was no longer in the guest room, but instead in the middle of a massive battlefield. On one side were advancing soldiers charging with mighty swords and laser-powered weapons in hand. However, what stood out to the cat-girl the most — despite the ancientness of the armor — was that they were Horde soldiers. On the other side of this brutal conflict stood a mighty castle; though she doesn't devote much attention to ancient history, the structure looked older than anything Catra's ever seen.

At the base of the structure, Horde soldiers were gathered around something... or someone; with several of them being thrown aside at a time by what appeared to be the mighty swings from a sword. After three more groups of outmatched soldiers went flying, Catra had a better sight of whom they were attacking. A towering, strapping man with flowing blonde hair that ran down his shoulders. He wore ancient, barbarian-like armor; along with a torn, floor-length fur cloak. He looked like a god among mortal men. However, the formidable weapon he wielded was what caught the Half-Magicat's attention; in his right hand, he held the Sword of Protection. 'Who is he?'

"King Grayskull." A sinister sounding voice began, causing the gallant warrior to look up; staring past Catra. The Half-Magicat turned and was taken aback upon seeing it was the ghost-white demonic creature himself, Lord Hordak. He was sufficiently covered in his dark-colored, mechanical armor with a flowing crimson-maroon cape. His baleful red eyes were staring intensely at his foe. "You can't stop the inevitable. Etheria will be mine."

"Not while I still breathe!" King Grayskull stated, shifting to a fighting stance and charging straight at his enemy; with Hordak doing the same. Catra quickly leaped out of the way before she could be entrapped in the middle of their fierce clash. The ground severely shook as their formidable weapons struck each other; splitting the earth asunder. 'No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!' The Half-Magicat got onto all fours as the cracks began following her. 'Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!' However, it didn't matter how fast she ran; the ominous cracks caught up with her. She frantically grabbed for whatever stable surface she could but inevitably fell through in the end; screaming.

"NO!" Catra cried out while huffing and puffing. The cat-girl looked around and saw she was back in the feather-covered guest room; on her blanket. 'It was just a nightmare.' The cat-girl gently wiped the profuse sweat from her face. 'An intense one. And very different from the others.'

"Catra!" Bow's worried voice shouted as he and Glimmer barged in. "We heard screaming."

"Are you okay?" Glimmer asked with some concern.

"I'm fine, Sparkles."

"Are you sure?"

Catra yawned and hopped nimbly to her feet. "It was just a bad dream."

"Sorry to hear that." Bow sympathetically said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I think you know what my answer is going to be." Catra luxuriously stretched her limbs.

"You don't have to keep pulling the "tough guy" act. Or… "tough girl" … you get my point."

"Who says I'm putting up an act?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Glimmer asked.

"Positive."

"Good, I'll take you to the showers to get yourself cleaned up. My mom called for a meeting and wants you to be there."

'And here I thought today was going to a good day.' The cat-girl groaned to herself. "All right, Sparkles. Lead the way."

* * *

The new set of suitable clothes laid out before her – obviously handpicked by Glimmer – were "interesting" to say the least. Be that as it may, and while she'd gotten used to her cadet uniform — going as far as to think of it as a second skin — she had to willingly admit it dearly needs some washing. 'I suppose these will have to do for now. At least they're not pink.'

Catra quickly removed her towel and immediately dressed herself up in the obsidian vest and bright gray pants; which was adequately fastened by a coffee-brown belt with golden wings as the buckle. She put on the scarlet jacket with flowing sleeves that went down to her wrists and a pair of gloves that matched her vest. She extended out her claws: tearing through the fabric and making them fingerless. In addition to an admittedly fashionable — yet practical — pair of open-toed, sandal-like boots. Finally, the pièce de résistance — and the only part of her cadet uniform the cat-girl forbade Glimmer or any of the guards to take — her mask-helm.

The Half-Magicat stepped out of the room, where Bow and Glimmer patiently waited for her. And if the distinct looks on the faces of the two teens were anything to go by, they were undoubtedly left speechless. "Well, how do I look?" Catra asked.

"You…" Bow bashfully began with a slight blush. "Pull off the color red."

"And look good outside a Horde uniform." Glimmer stated with a bashful expression.

"Tell me something I don't know." Catra snickered. "Now let's get some breakfast and go see what "her majesty" wants."

* * *

The trio walked down the halls of the castle to the meeting room, munching on some apples as they passed by guards along the way. Catra held her head high and kept looking forward, despite her ears twitching from everything she overheard the soldiers say. "I can't believe the Queen's allowing someone like her to stay here." "Her kind is nothing but trouble." "We should just throw her out." "Go back to the Horde." "I don't care if she's She-Ra." Catra clutched her fist, restraining all desire to claw someone's eyes out.

The three of them promptly arrive at the meeting room, spotting Netossa and Spinnerella; who came earlier than them. Bow took a seat next to Spinnerella; Catra took the one next to him; leaning back into the comfortable chair, and casually propping her feet up onto the table; while Glimmer sat next to her.

"Where's Mom?" Glimmer asked the other two Princesses.

"The Queen should be arriving soon," Spinnerella kindly answered.

"I hope so," Catra responded as she chomped and gulped down the apple-core. "I could use a little more shut-eye."

"You slept longer than any of us did." Netossa pointed out.

"I'm a heavy sleeper. Frankly, I'm surprised you two didn't sleep in; all things considering."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Catra gives the dark-skinned young woman and teasing look. "Well, let's just say you and your girlfriend aren't as quiet as you both think you are."

The two Princesses look at Catra then each other for a moment, when their faces turn deep red in gradual realization; with Netossa turning back to the cat-girl with a frustrated look. "You… you are such a…" Netossa began, unable to find the words to say. "How can… How is… Never in my life… AH! Never in my life, have I met someone as infuriating as you!"

"I like to think it's a part of my charm."

"I would appreciate it greatly if you don't antagonize our allies." Queen Angella said as she entered the room; taking her seat within a larger chair.

"You're no fun."

"We're not here to entertain you, Magicat; we are here to get down to business. And take your feet off the table, would you."

"Ugh, fine." Catra begrudgingly cooperated.

"Now, on to the reason I summoned you all here." The surface of the meeting table began to glow as a magical holographic display of the continent they're on materialized. 'I'll admit, that was neat.' "Today as a diplomatic mission, we will be convincing Princess Perfuma of the kingdom Plumeria into joining the alliance."

"Wait, why Plumeria?" Glimmer questioned. "Shouldn't we try and get a kingdom with more defensive capabilities like; Dryl, Salineas, or even the Kingdom of Snows. They'll help tip the scale in our favor."

"Yes, but… after so many losses, they no longer see a reason to risk their lives for Brightmoon. However, if we can show them that we can build ourselves up again, with even just a slim chance of victory; they will eventually rejoin."

"And I take it that's where I come in?" Catra asked, pointing at herself

"Correct. As far as any of the other kingdoms know, She-Ra is still nothing more than a myth. However, if we could get a kingdom like Plumeria to join-up because of her; word will reach the other Princesses in time. Each step, no matter how small it may appear, will be essential to reaching the end goal."

"All right then." Glimmer determinedly began; hopping from her seat. "Bow, Catra and I will head to Plumeria right away."

"Bow and Catra; but not you, Glimmer."

"What why?"

"Don't think I forgot about you sneaking out when you were grounded."

"Well, I wouldn't have snuck out if you didn't ground me."

"I did so because you disobeyed orders and led the rebellion into a dangerous combat situation after you were commanded to retreat."

"The Horde were attempting to take over a village; I was trying to protect it from falling into their grasp."

"You were reckless; putting yourself and the other rebels in danger."

"Fighting is supposed to be dangerous. How are we going to hold our own against the Horde if we keep retreating? Pretty soon we won't have anything left to defend!"

"I'm growing tired of your backtalking."

"Well, why did you even make me a commander of the army if you won't let me fight?"

"That's enough! You're... grounded! Again!"

"Mom!"

"You heard me!"

"You never let me do anything!"

"We are not having this discussion right now. You're embarrassing me in front of the council."

"Oh, I'm embarrassing you?"

"Go to your room!"

"I'm going!" With that, the Princess teleported away in a burst of pink light; leaving everyone in the room with uncomfortable silence.

"Awkward," Catra spoke up to finally break it.

"I apologize for that." Queen Angella turned to the other two Princesses in the room. "Netossa. Spinnerella. I want you two to accompany Bow and Catra in my daughter's place; do whatever you must to convince Perfuma to come to our side. However, if you encounter any Horde opposition, please do try to limit any fighting if possible." She then glares over at Catra. "If possible."

"Come on, Queenie; you make it sound like I'd start a fight on purpose," Catra replied.

"Would you?" Queen Angella asked. Catra opened her mouth to retort that statement, but then closed it. 'Fair enough.' "I'll inform the stable hand to get you some horses for your journey. You are all dismissed." With that said and done, Catra, Bow and the other two Princesses stand up and get ready for their trek to Plumeria: The Kingdom of Flowers.

* * *

"I got my bow. I got my arrows. Some food and water. I think we're good to go." Bow stated; wrapping up the rations as he and Catra met Netossa, Spinnerella and only one horse by the castle's opened door.

"Um… where are the others?" Catra questioned.

"The stable hand could only spare one horse for us," Netossa stated.

"But it's the one Bow likes, Horsey," Spinnerella added in.

"Oh, that reminds me." Bow quickly said. "Have we figured out who he belongs to yet?"

"Not yet." Spinneralla strokes the stallion's head. "But I think whoever his owner is won't mind us using him for a diplomatic mission. Also, I think he can carry all four of us."

"I'd rather walk," Catra answered in a deadpan tone.

"All right, suit yourself," Spinnerella said as she and her girlfriend mount the steed.

"You should lead on ahead of us Bow," Netossa respectfully suggested. "You know the Whispering Woods better and can get us to Plumeria quicker."

"The sooner we get this over with; then the sooner I can go back to bed." Catra stated, not entirely thrilled to re-enter the Whispering Woods after last time.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Netossa inquisitively raised an eyebrow to the cat-girl and crossed her arms.

"I don't think so."

"I think you are." The Princess correctly pointed at the back of the Half-Magicat's shoulder; where the Sword of Protection was not fastened.

"Oh, right." The cat-girl promptly extended her clawed hand out. An extensive series of smashes — and crashes, fractures, ruptures, shatters and splits — all echoed throughout the castle; naturally drawing closer by the second. "Sorry." The First One's sword flies right through an adjacent wall and into the cat-girl's hand; sheathing it. "We should probably get going. Like now."

"Yes, we should." Bow agreed, mostly out of genuine terror of what the Queen will do. "Follow me." The four of them trotted across the golden bridge into the direction of the Whispering Woods.

* * *

"Are you sure we're going in the right direction?" Catra questioned the archer. "Because I think we passed that tree over there a couple of times."

"Don't worry; it's just an illusion." Bow assuredly stated. "It takes some practice and focus, but you can tell the difference."

"Though we have been walking for a while," Netossa admitted.

"Let's stop for a moment," Spinnerella suggested. "Horsey could use a break. Don't you, boy?" Horsey responds with a neigh as the Princess petted him again, before stopping. Netossa hops off first then assists her girlfriend down.

"Would you like to feed him, Catra?" Bow offered.

"What?" Catra asked the archer with a puzzled look.

"Feed Horsey, I meant."

Catra looked over at the resting animal. "Um… how would I do that?"

"Wait." Netossa snickered. "You've never fed a horse before?"

"Until yesterday, I didn't even know what a horse was."

Netossa let out a small chuckle; expecting the Half-Magicat to say something like, "just kidding," at any moment but no such thing happened. "Wait, you're serious?"

"She's doesn't know much of anything outside of what the Horde taught her." Bow stated.

Hearing that made the dark-skinned Princess feel a bit guilty for the tease. She looked over at Catra. "Well, horse's eat vegetable or fruit, like apples."

"I kind of figured that out already." The cat-girl admitted, pointing at Horsey as he was grazing some grass. "But how would I feed him?"

"Oh, we can show you." Spinnerella piped up. "Pick up a nice and ripe looking one and walk over to him. After he takes a bite, pet his head gently."

'Sounds simple enough.' The Half-Magicat reached into the group's supply pouch and took out an apple that fit the description and walked over to Horsey; handing it to him. The steed sniffed the piece of fruit for a moment, then took a bite. Catra was nervous about the next part but Bow and Spinnerella nodded to her in comforting assurance. Catra gently placed her palm on the horse's head, and he nuzzles it in return; with the feeling the cat-girl felt being best described as… 'majestic.'

Suddenly, a small insect with vast, purple wings flew right into Catra's face; startling her. "Ah!" The Half-Magicat jumped back in genuine surprise as she swiped at it. "Go, away! Shoo!"

"Wait, Catra!" Bow shouted. "Don't hurt it!"

"What is it?" Netossa asked.

"I recognize that butterfly. It's a species only native to the areas around Plumeria."

"Meaning?" Catra asked.

"Meaning the kingdom should only be a few meters from where we're standing."

"All right. So, you did know where you were going." Catra admitted to the archer with a small shrug.

"Now, all that's left is to convince Perfuma and her people to join us," Netossa added in.

"I gotcha covered." Catra confidently drew the Sword of Protection; gripping it with both of her hands and thrusts the enchanted blade into the air. "For the honor of Grayskull!" A golden luminescence erupts from the Sword of Protection, engulfing her and forcing everyone else to conceal their faces as Catra remerged from the brilliant light as She-Ra: Princess of Power. The Half-Magicat demigoddess turned and saw Netossa and Spinnerella staring at She-Ra openmouthed with rosy blushes and obvious physical attraction. "All right let's secure this alliance and go home."

* * *

Author's Note: I apologize for not updating for a long time, I was planning to finish all the chapter in the _Flowers for Razz_ storyline and upload them all at once. Obviously that didn't work out. I'm still going to work on this story as long as I enjoy doing it, though.


	9. Flowers for Razz - Part III

She-Ra, Bow, Netossa, Spinnerella, and Horsey marched onward until they arrive into Kingdom of the Flowers. From a structural standpoint, it pales in comparison to Brightmoon. But from a natural view, it was quite the sight to behold. There were trees of varying sizes and colors, and the rose bushes looked like patches of rainbows. The people wore simple, brightly colored attire, and had some sort of flower in their hair. Children happily frolicking around while adults either napped or made flower-crowns. 'Everyone looks so bouncy and bubbly. Not my kind of place.'

"Greetings, travelers." A woman with light blonde hair full of pink flowers that went down to her waist introduced in a friendly tone. She was garbed in a pink sundress with a green, long-sleeved shawl that falls off her shoulders, and a pair of pink sandals. 'What is it with these people and pink?' "I am Perfuma, Princess of Plumeria, welcome to my kingdom." 'That explains it.' "Who might you all be?"

"I think she's talking to you." Netossa tapped the demigoddess's shoulder.

"Oh, right," She-Ra responded, clearing her throat. "You all probably have a different name for me, but I am She-Ra: Princess of Power!"

"She-Ra." Perfuma gasped in astonishment, with the rest of the village doing the same. "The She-Ra!"

"I take it you know who I am?"

"Of course, we all know of the She-Ra."

"It's just She-Ra. Not "the" She-Ra."

"The people of Plumeria and I have heard of your legend. Like how you united Etheria to overthrow King Hiss and the Snakemen. That's one of my favorites. Such an inspiring story."

"Oh, yes. I'm that very She-Ra. Beating up Snake People and everything." The Half-Magicat could hear Netossa groan; no doubt rolling her eyes at how much she is hamming herself up.

"If you are here, then that means our prayers have been answered!" Perfuma raised her hands to the sky. "Rejoice, my people, for a savior has come!" The people of Plumeria began cheering and dancing around; well, more so than usual. 'Savior?'

"What do you mean by "Savior"?" Bow spoke up.

"You must be friends of the She-Ra. Friends of the She-Ra shall be treated as equals. Come, join us in our celebration." The flowery Princess took the archer's hand and dragged him away. She-Ra and the other two Princesses decided to follow them, while Horsey left to graze some grass.

* * *

As they walked further into the kingdom, the people gave the four travelers a variety of flower-based gifts; particularly crowns. While Bow, Spinnerella, and Netossa were accepting of the kind gestures, Catra wasn't so much. "Are these flower crowns not to the She-Ra's liking?" Perfuma asked with a small pout.

"No, it's nice. They're just not my thing." She-Ra answered, pointing at her mask-helm.

"Oh, of course. How silly of us."

"Miss She-Ra. I made this for you." A little girl said as she handed the Half-Magicat a rose-flower brooch.

"Oh… thank you." She-Ra timidly said, just as the girl then hugs the demigoddess's thigh; the feeling was both uncomfortable and slightly heartwarming for the cat-girl. But mostly uncomfortable.

"So, Princess Perfuma," Bow spoke up. "What did you mean earlier when you said Ca… She-Ra was your "savior?"

"You don't know?" Perfuma asked with a look and tone of disappointment. "I was sure that the She-Ra would've told you?"

"Oh, I uh… I did tell them." Catra quickly lied. "I just think maybe you should explain it… so we can have another way of approaching the problem…"

"Oh, of course," Perfuma responded in a cheerier tone; with She-Ra letting out a quiet sigh of relief. "That is what troubles us." The Flower Princess points at clouds of smog off in the distance.

"That's not a good sign," Spinnerella stated.

"Some time ago, we discovered the soldiers of the Horde building something around that area, and that is when those black clouds began to cover the sky," Perfuma explained. "They are killing all the plant life they pass by, and we fear that it's only a matter of time before it reaches Plumeria."

"Wait, if you knew Plumeria was in danger; why haven't you done anything to stop it, yourselves?" Netossa asked.

"We, of the Kingdom of Flowers, believe that violence is never the answer to any problem. We believe that the universe will always punish the unjust and reward the kind."

While the others were flabbergasted, yet somewhat understanding towards the Princesses laid back attitude towards it; She-Ra, out of everyone else, was completely dumbfounded. "You can't be serious?" The demigoddess deadpanned.

"Oh, but we are." Perfuma clarified. "It's a belief we hold strongly to."

"All right then." She-Ra draws her sword. "If you won't do something about it. I will."

"What do you intend to do?" Netossa asked. "Just walk over there, kick the Horde out, and call it a day."

"That is exactly what I'm gonna do."

"No, you cannot fight the Horde," Perfuma spoke up.

"Don't worry about me, Princess. I can take a whole army on my own. Heck, I could probably take on two armies on my own." She-Ra bragged.

"Why not throw in you can do it with a toothbrush." Netossa sarcastically grumbled.

"Come on, I'm not that powerful," She-Ra answered. 'I think.'

"No, what I meant was that the She-Ra cannot fight the Horde near Plumeria." Perfuma clarified.

"Why not?"

"We will not abandon our beliefs of pacifism. Not even for the She-Ra."

She-Ra pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a frustrated sigh. "Lady, I don't know if you're aware, but the Horde doesn't care about your naive beliefs."

"Catra." Bow said aloud at the Half-Magicat's rudeness.

"And they're not going to pack up because you ask them nicely. If you want that smog gone, you're going to have to give them the boot." She-Ra continued her rant. "Now, do you want the Horde gone or not?"

"She-Ra," Netossa spoke up, with both her and Bow grabbing the Half-Magicat's arms. "A word. Now."

She-Ra let out an annoyed sigh and followed the two teens. "We'll be back," Spinnerella assured Perfuma. "We're just having a team meeting."

"By all means." The Princess of Flowers excused them as the four of them all walked back into the woods; with Horsey following them back, too.

* * *

"You can't say stuff like that." Netossa began ranting to the recently reverted Half-Magicat.

"Say what? I was just telling them the truth." Catra responded.

"Just because you don't share their beliefs doesn't mean you should insult it."

"Even if their beliefs are going to keep them living in fear of the Horde? Or get them killed?"

"I don't agree with their approach to this either," Bow added in. "But it's their culture, we should still find a way to respect it at least."

"So, what do we suggest we do then?" Catra asked. "Go up to them with flowers in hand and kindly ask them to leave. Because I'm sure that'll go over well."

"Well, we have one advantage against the Horde." Bow reminded as she pointed at the Sword of Protection.

"I thought you guys didn't want me to use this against the Horde?" Catra said.

"No, I mean that the sword is still First One's technology. It could have all kinds of powers we don't know. Maybe even something that can get rid of the Horde while still upholding Plumeria's beliefs."

'It could be worth a shot.' "All right let's give it a try." Catra hopped to her feet with the sword in hand. "I need some room please." Spinnerella, Netossa, and Bow step aside as Catra points the blade at the empty forest. "Sword of Protection activate!" Nothing happens. "Pacifist beam." Still, nothing happens.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Netossa asked the Half-Magicat.

"I know what I'm doing, I know what I'm doing. First One's tech go!" Again, nothing happens. "Okay, maybe I don't know what I'm doing." 'Come on Light Hope, throw me a bone here. Or give me a tip. Or something.' Then, the Sword of Protection's blade began to glow a bright blue.

"What's it doing?" Bow asked as he and the other two Princesses looked in shock and awe.

"I think it's working," Catra said to herself. Just then, rainbow beams of energy began firing from the blade in random directions; with its wielder having little control.

"What are you doing?" Netossa questioned the Half-Magicat as she, and the others dodged one of the beams.

"I don't know?" Catra responded. "It's doing it on its own." The Half-Magicat tried to control the directions of the beams but accidentally points the blade at Horsey; who is then hit by some of the colorful energy. Upon being hit, Horsey's appearance began to magically change as a pair of rainbow wings sprouted from his body and a single horn on his head.

"What happened to our horse?" Bow questioned as he, Catra, Netossa, and Spinnerella gaze at what just happened.

"It's an alicorn," Spinnerella said with a look of astonishment.

After the transformation finished, Horsey then had the appropriate reaction suddenly gaining wings and a horn. Freaking out and neighing in fear and bucking his hind legs in a panic. "Horsey, calm down! It's okay!" Bow loudly said as he, Catra, Netossa, and Spinnerella rushed over to calm the frightened alicorn. Horsey continued neighing and accidentally flight, sending him into more of a panic.

Catra quickly sheathed her sword; then, using her strong legs and fast reflexes, she leaped at the alicorn and grabbed onto his reigns; dangling from the side of the mythical animal in hopes of slowly easing him down. "It's okay, just calm…" The alicorn neighed again and began to fly off into the Whispering Woods with Catra still attached.

"Catra!" Bow shouted.

"Horsey, stop!" Catra screamed at the fast-flying animal. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" The scared alicorn neighed once more and accidentally knocked Catra off. She hit the grassy ground hard and groaned in slight pain while Horsey flew deeper into the enchanted forest. The Half-Magicat stood up and groaned in pain; she looked around the forest, not recognizing the part she was in. "Bow! Netossa! Spinnerella!" The Half-Magicat's voice echoed with no response. 'Well this is just great.'

* * *

"Stupid First One's sword firing rainbow lasers. And giving horses wings. And getting me lost in Whispering Woods. Have no idea where I'm going." Catra grumbled to herself as she wandered through the forest aimlessly. "I never had to deal with any of this back at the Fright Zone." 'Just keep a cool head, Catra. You're smart, you're resourceful, you'll find your way out of here.' Then something began to make the Half-Magicat's nose twitch, as she picked up an aroma. She began to sniff the air around her. 'It smells like someone is cooking. Whatever it is, it's nearby.'

Catra followed her nose as she ventured deeper into the Whispering Woods, leaping over twigs and flowers as she drew closer to the delectable scent. As she got closer, Catra eventually came across a small cottage in the middle of the forest. Outside of the hut was an old lady with dark-pink skin, large eyes with spectacles, and messy purplish hair garbed in magenta and green robes, while carrying a staff with her. Standing next to her was Horsey, who seemed much calmer now as he was letting the woman pet him. As for the delectable aroma, she was cooking up vegetables in a pot. 'I didn't think anyone would live in these woods. Maybe she can show me the way out?'

Catra stepped closer to the cottage. "Um, hello." The Half-Magicat greeted, garnering the elderly woman's attention. "Hi, I'm lost. And I was wondering if you could show me the way out of here."

The old lady looked at the Catra with some surprise. "Mara?" She asked.

"Mara?"

"Is it really you?"

"I think you have me confused with someone else."

"The Sword of Protection." The woman pointed at the blade on Catra's back. 'She knows what that is.' "You have the Sword of Protection, so it must really be you, Mara Grayskull." 'That name again, Grayskull. King Grayskull, Mara Grayskull, for the honor of Grayskull…'

"Who are you?"

"Oh, don't be silly, Mara. It's me; you're dear friend, Madame Razz."


End file.
